UKISS : Unexpected, Accidental Love
by Star Angel 07
Summary: This is my first time writing a Fan fic on U-Kiss, mainly it's about a teenager named Kim Adrian coming to S. Korea to become an Idol and get close to Kim Eli, a brother unaware of the new addition to his family. Description Sucks... Couples: Elvin, 2Seop, Soohyun, Kyumin, and Eunhae Characters: Dongho, Soohyun, Eli, Kevin, Jaeseop AJ , Kiseop, Hoon, Super Junior, MBLA
1. Chapter 1

Chapter – 1

* * *

_How can one phone call be so troublesome?_

* * *

Another successful concert done by K-Pop group 'U-Kiss' all the members yawned, as they seemed to be very tired, Eli looked for his phone and found it on one of the make-up tables, noticing a missed call from his mom. He walks into another room, calling his mother bac;, at this Kevin noticed and chuckled slightly.

He smiled thinking it was his girlfriend, wait, did he even have a girlfriend? Kevin shrugged sitting in between Dongho and AJ, "Man I'm beat" Dongho said leaning against Kevin for support

"I'm still hyped up!"

"You're always hyped up AJ"

"True!" AJ said getting up. Dongho sighed and looked at Eli, seeing his face was expressionless, "Hyung what's up"

"Yah Eli~" Kevin said looking at him "Are you okay?"

"…Ye…I'll be back" he said escaping out of the room.

"What do you think it is Kevin Hyung?"

"My senses are tingling!" AJ exclaimed, "Something must have happened, it's written all over his face" Hoon laughed slightly,

"Knowing you AJ, you won't stop until you know"

"Exactly"

"What are you going to do?" Soohyun asked, turning around in one of the chairs, looking like a boss with his elbows on the arms, intertwining his fingers.

"I say we follow him"

"Count Hyung and I out" Dongho said

"Wae?"

"Because Kevin Hyung is out" the four men looked to see that Dongho was right, Kevin was sleeping peacefully against the Youngers shoulder,

"Fine then, Hoon, Soohyun, Kiseop, and I will go"

"Have fun" Dongho said trying to sleep.

AJ turned to the other three, grinning from ear to ear,

"Well?"

"Fine…"

"Ani, I want to sleep too" Kiseop said walking over to Kevin's side, but Hoon stopped him,

"Ani~ you're coming with us"

"Hyung~" He said being dragged out of the room by Hoon and Soohyun with AJ following behind.

Outside the room it was quiet, well since there was hardly anyone in the building; they walked down the hall quietly.

They stopped when they heard Eli's voice and their manager's voice, inside another room "Well, I'll have to think about it. How long till then?"

"In about a week…"

"Then I'll have your answer by Wednesday, possibly sooner"

"Gamsahabnida Hyung"

"Get back with everyone and get ready to leave"

"Ye, Hyung" at this the four men ran back to the room as quietly as possible, but once inside they looked at each other "Mwoya!" they yelled, waking Kevin and Dongho.

"Hyung~ Why did you yell? We were sleeping!" they both yelled, sounding like little kids,

"N-Nothing, just go back to sleep"

"Too late…What happened?" Kevin asked, rubbing his eyes

"Nothing~" the four men said, looking around the room

"Okay you are all creepy" Dongho said watching them.

Soon the door opened and Eli stepped in looking at the scene before him, "What happened?"

"Nothing" AJ said being occupied by his bag

"They woke us up..." Kevin said rubbing his eye again, Eli laughed slightly, helping him stand,

"Get ready to leave alright? I'm taking Kevin to the van" Everyone nodded as the two left the room.

AJ turned to Dongho, "Wanna know what we heard?"

"Sure why not…Doesn't concern me…"

"We think Eli is…leaving" at this Dongho's eyes widen slightly

"What?"

"Exactly as I said" he saw the hurt in the younger's eyes

"We're not sure…But we feel the same Dongho…"

"Their no way to tell, but no matter what we have to keep him here…"

"Ye…" they all look at each other then grabbed their stuff before Eli returned. When Eli came back they acted as if nothing happened and followed Eli to the vans, the four of them rode in one van while Eli and Kevin rode with their manager.

Soon they arrive at their dorm, everyone but AJ and Eli were asleep, Eli was researching on his laptop when AJ walked by, "Yah Hyung, are you alright?"

"Ye, wae"

"Cause you seemed down earlier"

"Oh it's nothing. Just a lot on my mind"

"You should sleep"

"I guess…" Eli turned off his laptop and headed to his room, AJ watched him, heading to bed himself.

"Eli? Hyung where are you?" Dongho yelled waking everyone but Kiseop, Kevin comes down rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "Dongho, why are you so loud, it's Saturday…"

"But Eli hyung is gone…" Kevin looked around, then found a piece of paper and smiled

"Don't worry, he left a note, he's with manager-shi"

"Oh…"

"Since we're up I'll make food, get Kiseop, I know he didn't wake up"

"Ye hyung" he said walking up to Kiseop's room, "Kiseop Hyung get up!" he groaned putting his pillow over his head, "Hyung!" the younger boy yelled hitting Kiseop with a pillow hard

"Yah! What?"

"Get up!"

"No, now get out!"

"Fine you can't have any of Kevin hyung's food then" he walks out closing the door. Kiseop sat there dumbfound then jumped out of bed, rushing down to the kitchen seeing Kevin cooking. Hoon sat at the table, face lying down on the surface.

Dongho and AJ wrestled while Kevin cooked for them, "Where's Eli?" AJ says, holding Dongho in a head lock

"With Manager-shi"

"Why?"

"I dunno, they left around five or so…" AJ looked at Kiseop, who looked back at him sadly

"Guys, I don't think he's comi-"

"Yah! Guys you awake?" Eli's voice called out, entering the dorm.

"Eli~ your back just in time! I made breakfast come and eat"

"After I tell you something"

"Bad news first" Dongho says

"There isn't bad news"

"Really? Then tell us"

"Well uh..."

"Who's the small boy outside with manager-shi?" Kevin asked, looking out the window

"Yea about that..."

"You're leaving..." AJ said looking at him releasing Dongho

"Hyung don't leave!"

"Why would I leave?"

"Ehh?" The four said while Kevin walked out.

"What made you think I'm leaving?"

"B-but you said one week or sooner to manager hyung!"

"Oh that's because we have a vi-"

"Visitor" Kevin shouted, leading in a small boy who hid his face in his hood, "He's our new roommate" everyone's jaws dropped, seeing the small boy.

"Guys, meet Jung-Hwa." Eli said looking at the shorter boy, "Jung-Hwa, don't be afraid" Jung-Hwa looked at then older man then nodded, he pushed his hood down revealing his face.

Everyone stared at him, he had deep brown eyes and hair; his bangs hid his left eye and part of his cheek.

His skin was slightly pale, but had some color, and his jawline was perfect, to them all he looked beautiful, just like a girl, if only he wasn't a boy.

AJ was the first to step up to greet the younger one, "Yo, I'm Shin Jae Seop" he offered his hand, hoping for a hand shake, Jung-Hwa took his hand and shook, "Kim Jung-Hwa" the smaller male's voice was nice and soft voice, AJ smiled, dazed at how soft the others hand. He stared into the others eyes until he was picked up and moved away by Soohyun.

"Hey, I'm Shin Soo hyun" they did a knuckle touch and he stood there dazed by his looks. Kevin, Kiseop, and Hoon all shook hands with Jung-Hwa.

Dongho walked up to Jung-Hwa, being the last to greet him, "Hello, I am Shin Dongho~" he said then did something the surprised everyone. He hugged the younger boy, when he pulled away he smiled as the boy blushed and hid his face.

"Yah!" AJ yelled

"Ahh our maknae is acting like an older brother" Kevin said smiling, "Are you hungry Jung Hwa?"

"Ani...and you can call me Aiden"

"Okay Aiden, How old are you?"

"I'll be turning seventeen soon"

"You're older Dongho...What day?"

"June 30th..."

"Dongho is older by one year and one day" Eli said remembering the day they celebrated Dongho's birthday last year, "That's strange...so close..." Dongho looked at Aiden as he walked out of the kitchen and grabbed his suit case

"Eli hyung...which room am I staying in?"

"Let me check" he said walking out to look at the rooms.

"I live in my own room, AJ and Dongho share a room" Soohyun said rubbing his head, "I don't mind at all"

"Really, are you sure" Eli asked coming back,

"Ye, he's small he'll fit"

"Not funny Soohyun" Eli said with a scowl, while the other smiled.

Aiden smiled slightly, seeing that his Hyung was very kind to let him room in with him, "Thank you Soohyun hyung" he said bowing his head slightly

"Oh it's nothing; we don't want you sleeping on the couch"

"I wouldn't mind, really"

"Ani~ you can stay in my room okay?"

"Neh, thank you again" Soohyun nodded slightly and walked into the kitchen feeling awkward

Eli led Aiden up to his new shared room, "You can unpack if you want, and there is another dresser"

"Thank you Hyung"

"Alright, call me if you need anything okay?"

"Ye hyung" Eli smiled leaving Aiden alone in the room.

After breakfast Soohyun walked up to his room, opening it to find the room empty, "Aiden?" He looked around, even checking the bathroom, but couldn't find him. "Yah where's Aiden?" He asks coming back down

"Isn't he upstairs?"

"Ani, he's not there"

"What?" Kevin went up with Eli and Soohyun finding that he was right.

"Wait...why is the window open?"

"It's cold" Kevin said cuddling closer to Eli,

"It wasn't when I wa-"

They quiet down hearing someone singing 'without you' written by them, they looked at each other than hurried over to the window looking around. Soon they look up and found Aiden sitting at the edge of the roof.

"Aiden!" The younger boy looked at Soohyun,

"Ye?"

"Get back in here!"

"Wae"

"Because you could fall"

"Ani, I've done this before back home"

"I'm coming to get yo-"

"I'll get him" Eli said crawling out and onto the roof.

"Come on Aiden"

"Ani!" The two men watched as the two up on the roof ran around carefully but soon ended once Eli grabbed Aiden by the waist and lugged him over his shoulder.

Kevin laughed when he saw Aiden pout; he looked like he was twelve years old. Soon Eli handed Aiden to Soohyun who held him bridal style so that way he doesn't escape, "Why were you on the roof?"

"Whenever I want to think I go on the roof…."

"Well it's dangerous, don't do that again okay?" Aiden looked at Kevin when he patted his hair,

"Ye..." he said quietly looking down.

"We're not mad, we just want you safe" Kevin smiled his angelic smile, getting one back in return from Aiden.

Soohyun set Aiden down into his bed and helped Eli back in, "How can you get out but not back it? It's so confusing!" Soohyun exclaimed, Kevin sat beside Aiden,

"By the way, how did you even know about us?"

"It's because I am Eli hyung's cousin"

"Ani, tell them the truth" Eli yelled from outside, hearing everything from the inside

"Okay...I'm his younger brother..."

"Ehh?"

"Is it that shocking?"

"Well he doesn't look like you..."

"Ye, I guess..."

"Dang I didn't kn- Get in here!" Kevin and Aiden looked to see Eli being pulled through finally.

Dongho knocks on the door, all eyes turn to him, "Hi there~" he said coming in and sat on the other side of Aiden, "What did I miss?"

"Aiden was on the roof..." Dongho looked at the younger male as he lied down

"It's just a bad habit..."

"Well it has to end..."

"Ye Eli Hyung..." Eli sighed, knowing that he wouldn't.

~Later in the afternoon~

Eli looked up from the pan in hand, he was cooking dinner since it was his turn, and looked at Dongho "Can you get Aiden; it's almost time to eat"

"Okay" the younger male said, going up to the bedroom to find Aiden looking out the window, he wore sweats and a long sleeve, he heard the other singing 'Ring Ding Dong' by that SHINee band, walking over to Aiden he tapped his shoulder, "Time to eat"

"Hmm?" The boy looked at him then nodded, "Okay" he said looking at the sky one last time then closed the window, and followed Dongho.

(Aiden's POV)

I sat on the roof, taking in all that has happened; I finally got to move in with my big brother Eli. I met very nice people like Kevin Hyung, Soohyun Hyung and Donghae Hyung, AJ hyung creeps me out, just a bit; and Hoon and Kiseop doesn't seem to care for my presence.

I sighed looking at the clear blue sky, what should I sing this time, 'This is war'? 'Shut up'? Maybe 'Tonight'….. I thought long and hard then finally decided on singing 'without you' since my brother also sang in the song. I smiled while singing to the song, "Listen Girl, what I've done to you, that was my mistake girl" I said, thinking of the next lines "I can't live without you, Yeah, Please come back! I love you baby! I miss you baby! My life in incomplete~ Without you girl!" Just when I was going to continue I heard Soohyun hyung "Aiden!" I looked down and saw him, Eli, and Kevin looking at me with scared expressions. Have they never seen a teen on a roof before?

"Ye?"

"Get back in here!"

"Wae"

"Because you could fall"

"Ani, I've done this before back home"

"I'm coming to get yo-"

"I'll get him" I heard Eli say, coming out, I stood and moved away from that spot, slowly Eli came up and looked at me, almost, hunter like.

"Come on Aiden" he said walking closer, at this point I was somewhat afraid of what he was going to do

"Ani!" I yelled moving away from him as quickly and carefully as possible, I was too quick for him until I turned my back. I felt an arm around my waist and felt a shoulder on my stomach, I gagged, knowing that I was caught, I sighed, pouting while at it when I was carried back to the window.

I was handed off to Soohyun hyung, but why bridal style? This is ridiculous!

"Why were you on the roof?" Kevin hyung asked me,

"Whenever I want to think I go on the roof….."

"Well it's dangerous, don't do that again okay?" I looked at Kevin when he patted my hair,

"Ye..." I said quietly looking down, feeling awkward.

"We're not mad, we just want you safe" Kevin smiled at me, his smile looked like he was an angel, I smiled back, feeling the awkwardness fading away.

Soohyun hyung set me on my new bed, while he helped Eli get back through the window, "How can you get out but not back it? It's so confusing!" Soohyun exclaimed while Kevin hyung sat next to me

"By the way, how did you even know about us?"

"It's because I am Eli hyung's cousin"

"Ani, tell them the truth" Eli yelled from outside, dang, his hearing must be good

"Okay...I'm his younger brother..."

"Ehh?"

"Is it that shocking?" I knew I looked nothing like him, but we have the same mother and father, so I am indeed his brother…

"Well he doesn't look like you..."

"Ye, I guess..."

"Dang I didn't kn- Get in here!" both Kevin and I looked to see that Eli hyung finally came inside, Dongho hyung knocked on the door before entering, "Hello there~" I could have sworn he sounded like he was singing, without hesitation he sat on the other side of me, asking "What did I miss?"

"Aiden was on the roof..." Dongho looked at me as I decided to lie down

"It's just a bad habit..." I muttered

"Well it has to end..." Eli said, looking over at me

"Ye Eli Hyung..." Eli groaned, I didn't understand why he was like this, oh well.

~Later in the afternoon~

I took a shower to release all my nerves; I opened the window afterwards and stuck my head out looking out.

I thought about singing the song 'Ring Ding Dong' before I went to bed.

For a moment I thought I was alone when I was singing, but I then felt someone tap my shoulder "Time to eat"

"Hmmm?" I looked at him, and then nodded "Okay…" I said looking at the sky once more than closed the window, following Dongho hyung out.

I could have said no since, I really wasn't hungry, but I accepted it. This could be fun, eating with my big brother and his friends.

I sat in between Dongho and Eli, to tell the truth; I was comfortable with everyone but AJ Hyung, Hoon Hyung, and Kiseop Hyung.

I looked at the food and looked at Eli "You made Malgeunguk?" Eli just nodded; I took it that he could read my mind because when Umma made it for Appa and I, from that day on it was my all-time favorite meal. I smiled "Malgeunguk is my favorite"

"Really? Well I'm glad; eat up okay?" I nodded then turned facing the food.

"Umma used to make this for Appa and I" I said with a small smile.

(End of POV)

Everyone ate happily, every now and then Dongho snuck a glance at Aiden, and with every bite Aiden took he would smile. Dongho looked at Eli who was watching his younger brother, smiling at the fact that he loved the 'Malgeunguk', looking at his own plate thinking.

Dongho wanted to get closer to Aiden, but how? He spent most of the dinner thinking but soon was pulled back to reality because Kevin was poking his cheek, "Ready?"

"Y-Ye" he stuttered, not knowing anything.

The group began the game 'Gawi-Bawi-Bo' to decide who does the dishes. After several 'Bawi-Bo' Shouts the losers were AJ and Dongho.

They both groaned 'I don't wanna...' but then Aiden started gathering the dishes, "I'll do it, another habit of mine back home." He said, smiling at everyone else then left the room.

"Okay you two, one more round, Loser helps winner doesn't. I refuse to let my brother to it all himself"

"Ye, so do it" Kevin said, the two boys glared at each other then began "Gawi-Bawi-Bo!" They yelled. Everyone saw how wide Dongho's eyes got when he lost to his hyung.

He stands with a sigh and walks to the kitchen "Ha, I won finally!" AJ yelled, as everyone else just either smiled or chuckled.

Dongho walked into the kitchen seeing Aiden wipe sweat from his forehead, only putting more water on his forehead.

He laughed slightly, grabbing a towel and wiped the younger's forehead, "Thanks" Aiden said keeping his attention to the dishes,

"Here, let me help" Dongho said drying the clean dishes, Aiden looked at him then turned back to his work.

Dongho snuck glances at Aiden like he did before; the other's expression wasn't readable.

He looked at the window, "Dongho hyung..." Aiden said almost a whisper, the other looked at him, surprised to hear his name being said, "Ye?"

"Do you feel that I belong here...should I just go back….even though it's only been half a day"

"Wae"

"I feel that I am causing trouble"

"Ani, you're not"

"Are you sure" Aiden looked at Dongho, only one eye was visible.

"What makes you think that?" Dongho asked putting the towel down, looking back at Aiden.

Dongho reached up to move the others bangs; but his wrist was grabbed "Don't touch my hair..." looking into Aiden's eyes he saw nothing

"Come on what could you possibly be hiding?"

"There is a reason why I came, but Eli hyung doesn't know of it..."

"Is it something bad?" Aiden looked behind Dongho to find everyone sitting in the living room, talking.

"I'll tell you after we're done...I'll go up first then you after a while..." Dongho nodded, looking at Aiden one more time then continued his work.

Around them there was awkwardness flowing around them, just when Dongho opened his mouth AJ came in and hugged Aiden behind, "Aish!" The both heard

"What's wrong Aiden?"

"M-my, h-h-hand" the two looked to see a bloody line running along his palm, Aiden bit his lip, trying to ease the pain.

"Omo!" AJ yelled, Dongho led Aiden upstairs into his and Soohyun's room, hurried to the bathroom, and placed Aiden's hand under the facet and ran water over it "Aish!"

"Calm down, just keep your hand under this water, don't move" Aiden nodded staying in one spot.

Soon Eli and Kevin came and treated the younger boys hand, "How did this happen?" Kevin asked looking at the deep cut before Eli wrapped it

"AJ Hyung scared him while he was washing the dishes..."

"Ohh I'm gonna talk to him..." Eli said walking out with Kevin following, he paused at the door and turned to the two teens,

"Dongho can you finish wrapping his hand, please?" Dongho nodded and Kevin disappeared.

Dongho sat there and slowly wrapped the Youngers hand, "How come your hands are super soft? Their like girl's hands" he said almost admiring them

"Well sorry, my mom made me apply lotion three times a day..." Dongho looked at him "Really? Three times a day" Aiden nodded

"That's weird...so" Dongho said finished with Aiden's hand "Whatcha hidin'?" Aiden looked at the window then back at him,

"Follow me" he stood and crawled out from the window and climbed onto the roof, Hesitantly Dongho follows.

Once they both were on the roof Aiden sighed slightly, "What you are about to see" he turned towards Dongho, "You cannot, and I mean it, you cannot tell Eli hyung…." Dongho looked at him then nodded, slowly reached over and moved his bangs.

His eyes widen as he saw a cut that ran from the hair lines down to his ear and another along his cheek. "This is why my hair is like this, it's to hide my wounds..."

"How did it get there?"

"A few weeks ago I was doing homework while eomma was gone at the store. I heard a car and assumed it was her, coming down the stairs I heard talking so I hurried down." Aiden sighed before continuing, "It turned out that it was a house intruder, but I didn't know, until the window shattered. So thinking quickly I just grabbed the phone and called the police, but then I was cut off while saying my address. He had a pocket knife with him and that's where this cut came from" he pointed to the scalp to his ear, "the other cut came from the both of us falling after I started beating him. When we fell his knife cut my cheek..."

Aiden looked at Dongho who looked back at him sadly.

"I can't believe that happened to you..."

"That's also why I'm here, I know I will be safe, that's why I sent myself here. When I said all those things in the kitchen it was because I felt out of place. And thought I should go back..."

Dongho ruffled the smaller boy's head "Don't think that, you'll fit just in" he said smirking. Aiden fixed his bangs, covering the cuts, "These still need to heal, and after that I'm going to dye my hair…"

"Why? You're hair doesn't need to be dyed"

"I thought I would look more like my brother if I dyed it. No one really thinks that I'm his brother"

"It's alright, you look fine the way you are. Not everyone looks like their older brother or sister"

"Why are you talking to me like I'm a girl?"

"Ahh sorry, you just look so muc-"

"Much like a girl, I understand, Eli Hyung thought I was one too when he came to get me from the airport" they both chuckled, seeing that Eli would think that.

Aiden looked at the sky seeing the sun finally setting, "I'm kind of glad that I came here" Dongho looked at him, "I feel more relaxed. Eomma and appa are safe, I'm safe, and I finally see my brother...And I've made a new friend" he smiled turning his attention to Dongho, whom was staring at him

"How long are you staying?"

"For as long as my brother allows me"

"Really?"

"Ye"

"Aiden! Dongho!" They hear Eli yell. The two looked at each other, "Hurry!" Dongho said rushing to the window and climbed inside, Aiden tried to hurry too but it didn't happen

"Yah! Dongho and Aiden!" Eli's voice came closer to the door, Dongho reached out and grabbed Aiden, bringing him inside and held him bridal style. "Follow my lead" he said just before the door opened, Eli looked inside and saw the two, "D-Dongho?"

"See Aiden that's how you hold a girl if she doesn't accept your back"

"Well...this way would be comforta-"

"What are you two doing?" Dongho looked at him

"Showing how to carry a girl, bridal style"

"Put him down you two look ridiculous" Dongho did as he was told rolling his eyes.

Aiden yawned slightly, "Thanks Hyung, I'll keep that in mind." He said getting under the covers of his bed, "Hyung's I'm going to sleep now, not to be rude but, can you guys get out please?" Eli rolled his eyes

"Ye, ye come on Dongho"

"Ye hyung, night Aiden"

"Night Dongho..."

The two older men stepped out turning off the lights and headed down. "What was that all about?"

"Aiden said that he wanted to know why girls prefer to be carried bridal style and how to carry them in that position. I think he has a girlfriend who is like that"

"Possible..." Eli agreed as they came to the living room with everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aiden!

Aiden woke up to someone shaking his shoulder, looking he saw Soohyun and Eli standing on the side.

"Morning Aiden, we came to wake you because we have to go, and you'll be here by yourself...I wanted to check with you, seeing if it was okay with you" Aiden sat up while listening, he stretched then nodded "Ye, today I'm meeting with a friend, he lives nearby so were going to go to a cafe and hang out"

"Ohh, okay then. Are you going to walk?"

"Ye"

"Then can you lock up the place for us?"

"Sure Hyung" Eli nodded ruffling his younger brothers hair, leaving the room.

Soohyun began to change when he noticed Aiden's sleepy eyes on him, "Where are you guys going?" He asked

"We have schedules today; we have to leave in a few"

"Ahh...I see..." Aiden said yawning; he got up and walked to the bathroom to wash up.

When Aiden walked out he was alone, shrugging he changed into blue skinny jeans and a purple shirt. He looked around his suit case and found his lucky black hat and headed down to see everyone getting ready.

Kevin was the first to greet him with a hug, "Good morning Jung-Hwa!" Aiden chuckled

"Good morning Kevin hyung" he patted the others shoulder, then felt arms around his waist. Turning to look he found AJ there "I am so sorry about your hand!"

"It's alright hyung, see, look it's healing already" he showed his hand to his hyung

"You need to rewrap it before you go"

"I'll be fi-"

"Hold him down!" Eli said.

Aiden was sat on by Soohyun, Hoon sat on his legs, and Dongho along with AJ held his arms down. Aiden shrugged for a while but soon gave up, letting his brother and Kevin treat his hand. When they were finished everyone got off, or let go; all except Dongho, who just smiled at the younger, "Good morning Aiden"

"Morning Hyung, now let go..."

"You really need to start calling me Dongho more often" he said letting go. Sitting up Aiden saw everyone heading out already, "There is food in the fridge if you need to eat okay?" Hoon said looking at Aiden, who just nodded.

"If anything happens you call understood?"

"Ye big brother, have fun Hyung's!" Aiden said heading to the kitchen

"Don't eat my rice cakes!" Dongho yelled "Wait until I get back then we can eat them"

"Okay!" And the door shut, looking at his phone, Aiden dialed a number and held the phone to his ear, listening for a voice.

"Annyeonghaseyo?"

"Yah, you ready? I'm about to head out"

"Ye, just gotta finish my work and that's it"

"Okay then..."

"See you soon" then the call ended.

(Aiden's POV)

I sighed after getting off the phone with my online pen pal, we've finally exchanged numbers after a year of talking, and now we are going to see each other face to face.

I was scared but I really wanted to meet this person, he was always there when I needed someone to talk to.

I grabbed something small and put my sneakers on and grabbed a jacket just in case and headed out, after locking everything up of course.

It felt like an hour before I reached the cafe but it was only a few minutes away, I really hated busy sidewalks; people bump and pus you whenever you're walking, just hate it.

I leaned against the wall near the entrance, I waited a while before my phone rang, answering it I knew who it was "Ye?"

"Go to the park instead, it's empty..."

"Okay, but wae?"

"You'll see when you get here" and the other hung up. I stared into space for a while then shook my head and ran to the park.

What the hell? I mean really why the park? What was wrong meeting out in public?

I walked over to a nearby park, hoping I was in the right place, looking around a saw a tree with someone leaning against it. I slowly walked over there, I saw the person look my way then started walking away fast, "Wait! Are you 'Funny Xander'?" The figure stopped and turned towards me,

"Black Star?"

"Ye..." I said, "So your reason for this spot instead is?"

"Well, I am Alexander"

"And?"

"Ehh?"

"So what, your name is Alexander. It's a better then my name"

"No, Alexander Lee Eusebio"

"Alexander Lee Eusebio?" I asked, I thought about it for a while.

Alexander…..

Alexander Lee….

Alexander Lee Eusebio…..

Then it rang a bell! Alexander, the former member of the band 'U-Kiss' he was a rapper, knew seven languages, and was attractive to most girls.

"Really? You're just pulling my leg man"

Soon he stood out and I saw, indeed, he was the Alexander. I couldn't believe that I was friends with an

Idol, well I am an Idol's younger brother, so.

"Ahh I see now, Alexander former band member of 'U-Kiss' am I right?"

"Yes, you are correct"

"What happened?"

"Ehh change of subject, by the way, what is your name?"

"Oh, I forgot about that, my name is Aiden" I held out my hand, for a hand shake.

Next thing I knew it, I was pulled into an embrace, I stood there, and thousands of things were going through my head, I quickly moved away from him, staring at him "What?"

"N-Nothing…"

"Never been hugged?"

"I have…but from someone I just met…too sudden"

He held his arms open and hugged me again, I felt like hitting him but didn't.

I stood there waiting for him to let go, but then I felt his hot breath on my neck "You are just so cute I can believe that you are male"

"Let go of me please…"

"Ye, ye" he let go, seeing my expression

"I'm sorry Aiden"

"It's okay. Let's just get something to eat okei?"

"Sure" at that moment I thought I saw something flicker in his eyes, but shrugged it off.

(End of POV)

Alexander called the van over, pulling Aiden along with him "Yah! Don't pull on me!"

"If we don't hurry then people are going to realize that I am here!"

"You really are that popular eh?"

"Don't even joke about that!" Alexander said tossing Aiden into the van and jumped in himself.

"Aish!" Aiden hissed rubbing the side of his face

"Are you okay?"

"I think so…" Aiden sat up, crawling into the back of the van then sat there; Alexander followed him and looked at his face.

"There isn't a bruise…" he said lightly pressing on the teen's cheek.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet, Aiden played on his phone while Alexander sang to the songs that played on the radio. When they stopped Alexander pulled Aiden out then smiled, "Uhh Alexan-"

"Just call me 'Alex' for now"

"Okay…Alex hyung where are we?"

"Tobang"

"Excuse me?"

"Tobang" Alex said pulling Aiden inside.

Soon they were seated; Aiden looked to see that they were far from everyone else, "Alex what are we doing?"

"See those people there?" he pointed to a table near a window with three men sitting there, with cameras near them

"Yea, so what"

"Those men are reporters, if they see me with you, they will assume you are someone else, you may be a male. But if they don't know you well they'll assume you're a girl…"

"Ohh…I see…" Aiden took his hat off and fixed his bangs then the rest of his hair

"I still can't believe you're a boy…."

"Well sorry for the disappointment…"

"It's okay, it's just shocking" they both laughed as their food came. Aiden stared at the food,  
"I don't remember ordering…"

"It's alright, I already prepared this"

"Really?"

"Ye; well shall be begin?" Aiden nodded, thanking the older male and began to eat.

Aiden smiled once he was finished eating, he stood nodding to Alex "I'll be back"

"Okay, I'll still be here" Aiden nodded walking off to the men's room. Soon Aiden stood in front of a mirror, and fixed his bangs again, "Alex was very nice to treat me to lun-"

"What is a female doing in here?" Aiden turned to see a man in a suit, staring wide eyed at him

"I'm a boy, good sir, as you can see" he patted on his chest showing the flatness.

"Now if you would excuse me…" Aiden said annoyed, and walked out soon be was knocked down

"I'm sorry!" Alex's voice yelled, but then realized it was Aiden "There you are, I thought you walked out without me knowing"

"As if, you are my ride home" Alex laughed, but it soon died seeing the man behind Aiden, he quickly grabbed the Youngers hand and ran.

(Aiden's POV)

I never thought that I'd have to run in my entire life, well at least from a man in a suit, after hearing someone yelling "Alexander!" Xander pulled on my arm. I couldn't run, I didn't have the ability to run, I soon crashed into Alex and felt arms wrapping around me, protectively, so I saw millions of flashing lights, "Alexander who is that?!"

"Is she your new girlfriend?" I suddenly had the urge to punch them, how dare they call me his 'Girlfriend' I turned and nearly kicked the man's camera when Alex pulled me back and hid my face. I wanted to yell at the people with the cameras. I had my head against Alex's chest, hearing his heart beating faster and faster by the moment, "Y-Ye, she is my new girlfriend" I felt my eyes widening when I felt my chin being lifted up then felt warm lips on my own. I froze, staring back at him, what the hell was he doing?!

(End of POV)

(Alexander's POV)

I covered Aiden's face, making sure the reporters didn't see his face, I had to think fast, what can I do?! I finally came up with an idea, I knew Aiden would hate me for this, but it's for his own good.

"Y-Ye, she is my new girlfriend" I said, looking at the camera's then grabbed Aiden's chin and lifted his lips to mine, I felt Aiden stiffen but I kept us in this position, I saw the flashes of the camera's I soon lifted my hand to his cheek keeping his face hidden, "Alexander! Explain this!" A girl reporter asked pointing at Aiden.

I lifted my face, hiding Aiden's in my shoulder, "I have nothing to say" I said in a cold voice, I led Aiden out and helped him into the van; I quickly closed it, turning to Aiden who had his back to me.

(End of POV)

Aiden let his two fingers touch his lips, _did that really happen?_ He thought; angry rose though his body as his mind replayed everything once again.

Alexander looked at him, reaching over and touched his shoulder; the younger boy flinched at his touch. He then turned toward the older male and felt the same warm lips on his; Aiden stared at Alexander as his eyes closed.

Pulling away Aiden covering his mouth, "Alexander?!" he said, feeling his face heat up with angry

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Wae…"

"I had to do something…"

"I can see that…but why that way…"

"I-I really don't know…" the two stayed silent for the rest of ride.

Alexander played with his phone while Aiden stared out the window, soon seeing the park from earlier in site, they stopped at the park, Aiden got out and stood on the pavement and stayed in one spot, "I-I-I'll call you soon…" Alexander said before closing the van door. Once the van was out of site he took a few steps, once he was under the trees, in the shadows, he fell to his knees.

He stayed in that position for what felt like hours until he heard someone calling his name, "Jung-Hwa! Jung-Hwa! Where are you?!" He heard AJ's voice yell.

Aiden stayed where he was, quietly punching the ground, he ignored the fact that his name was being called. Gathering up himself he climbed up the tree, wanting to stay hidden just a bit longer, "Why did he do that to me…He could have said I was his cousin, something other than saying I was his girlfriend" He muttered, he sighs.

Soohyun stood below the tree then felt something hit his forehead, he looked up to find a sulking Jung-Hwa, "Aiden, come down please" the smaller boy just shook his head, sighing Soohyun climbed up and grabbed him and climbed down carefully not to drop him.

(Soohyun's POV)

I quickly got out of the van after hearing Eli say "We have to find him, god know what he's doing right now…" even if Aiden and I haven't talked much and he just came to the dorm yesterday, I still wanted to find him and bring him back to the dorm.

Dongho, Kiseop, and Kevin went to the park calling out his name while Eli, AJ, and Hoon went out and looked around the neighborhood alleys, while I went to go look around the open field since everyone else, of course, had partners.

I yawned as I walked by a single tree; I looked around "Where the hell is that kid…" I muttered, but soon I felt something landed on my forehead. I looked up to find a small figure, sulking?

I felt guilt well up in my chest, I still couldn't believe, Xander kissed him, poor boy must be frightened. I breathed out quietly, "Aiden, come down please" I saw him shake his head then sighed, guess I have to go up and get him.

I climbed up and grabbed him from behind his back and under his legs, and climbed down carefully not dropping Aiden. When I stepped onto the ground I felt him lean against my chest. I could hear him breathing softly; he seemed to be staring at nothing, swallowing back my words and started walking carrying Aiden. "Don't worry, you're safe now…" I whispered before everyone else came to see him.

(End of POV)

"Don't worry, you're safe now…" Soohyun whispered to Aiden while he leaned against Soohyun. He doesn't say or do anything, he just lays his head against the elder's chest and closes his eyes; he knew he should because his head was pounding in his head, _here comes a headache _he thought before fully going to sleep.

Soon Dongho noticed Aiden in Soohyun Hyungs arms and rushed over to him, he stopped in front of them and touched the sleeping boy's face, seeing a tear escape from his eye, "Aiden…" he whispered,

"Here, take him I'm going to go get Eli and the rest" Soohyun said passing the sleeping figure to Dongho then left the two.

Kevin soon came up behind them and caresses the smaller boys cheek, "Must have been shocking to him" Dongho stared at Aiden's face, thousands of thoughts going through his head, but he knew first, he had to get him to the dorm, and take care of him. "Hyung…when we get back, I'll take care of Aiden, if you don't mind…"

"I approve but you need Eli's approval, this is his little brother we are talking about"

"True…but still I want to be there for him…" Kevin smiled ruffling his Maknae's head, knowing how he feels.

Eli and the rest came back and immediately Dongho handed Eli his younger brother, Eli held him close feeling relief that nothing bad happened to him after all that happening to him. "Let's go home" everyone nodded in agreement.

When they arrive back at their dorm, Hoon went to the kitchen to get a glass of cold water while everyone went up and put Aiden to bed. He sighed; recall what happened in the car when they were coming for Aiden.

_Flash Back_

They all rushed to the van while Hoon and Dongho were confused, "What's going on?" the Maknae asked as he was pushed into the van along with Hoon, "We have to find Aiden, and fast!" Eli said as the van took off.

"The reporters must be spreading rumors by now…" AJ said looking out the window, searching for a small teen,

"Which park again?"

"The one near the mini café's..." everyone nodded

"We're looking for Aiden?" Kevin nodded and held onto Eli's arm

Dongho swallowed hard and started looking for Aiden; Hoon noticed this and looked at Eli, "Where exactly is he?"

"A park, near the mini café's near the dorm…" Eli said. Hoon nodded and told their driver, "and please hurry" he finished as the driver did as he said.

Eli rubbed his face roughly; Hoon looked at him, "Eli?"

"We have to find him, god knows what he's doing right now…" he said as the van doors opened and they all scattered.

_End Of Flash Back_

Hoon sighed, "Deeply scarred…even looks like it if you look at his face…" he whispered then slowly headed back up, he slowed down hearing Eli's and AJ's voices in another room, "I think Aiden and I should switch rooms, I think if Dongho and him share a room it'll be better, since they are close in age. Plus Soohyun is a little awkward towards Aiden…" he heard AJ say, he stayed in one spot and heard Eli sigh, "I guess…we'll have to hear Dongho's option, I know Aiden would be alright with it" Hoon smiled and searched the rooms and finally found them in Dongho's room.

Kevin sat at Aiden's feet while Dongho and Soohyun sat on the floor on opposite sides of the bed, "Are you two like his security?" Hoon joked seeing Dongho blush slightly and Soohyun look out the window he was next to.

"I still can't believe Xander kissed him…" Kevin said quietly, looking over Aiden again then turned to Hoon, "Didn't he say he was going to meet someone?"

"Do you think it was Xander?"

"Possible…But how could Aiden forget that he is famous?"

"I don't think he knew…" Soohyun sat there thinking over everything,

"We're missing a piece to this puzzle…" he said looking at the others.

"Yah! Guys come down and take a look at this!" Eli's voice echoed from the down stairs of their dorm, everyone immediately stood up and began to file out. Dongho felt a hand pulling him back by his shoulder, he look to see Kevin shaking his head, "Stay here and watch over Aiden, we can't leave him by his self" he said and left the room closing the door.

Dongho, nodded to his self and walked to the bedside then sat next to Aiden's sleeping form, he places his hand on Aiden's hand staring at the others face "Why did he kiss you?" he whispered, even thou no one was around.

He leaned forward and looks at Aiden's face, he caresses the teen cheek until he heard the song 'Heart Breaker' by 'G-Dragon' coming from Aiden's pocket, he moves away from Aiden's face and got his phone out of his pocket, the phone was small and white, he saw a name flash in red 'Young-Jae' he stared at the phone for a while then answered it, "Annyeonghaseyo?"

"Aiden~ You haven't called me in a long time~"

"E-Excuse me?" Dongho said holding the phone a distance away from his ear "You are talking to the wrong person here"

"Who is this?!" the voice became angered and loud "Where is Aiden?!"

"Would you calm down" Dongho hissed "Aiden is resting right now"

"Wait, are you Aiden's Boyfriend?!"

"No, I'm his roommate"

"Oh hell to the no, no one will be my Aiden's roommate!"

"You're….Aiden?" Dongho questioned, he looked and saw a silver band ring on his thumb, and he looked away feeling his stomach drop, "I don't believe that one bit kid…"

"Kid?! I'm eighteen thank you very much!"

"You don't act like it…."

The other boy continued to yell, so he held the phone from his ear, he felt Aiden twitch slightly and looked at him.

Aiden opened his eyes slightly, seeing Dongho with a phone. Aiden watched Dongho for a while then realized that it was his phone and there was someone yelling on the line "Dongho…who is that?" Aiden asked

"Is that Aiden?!" Aiden could hear and recognized the voice, he sat up and held out his hand for the phone, "Let me handle him Dongho" he hesitated but nodded and handed him the phone.

Aiden looked down and saw that his hyung's hand was on top of his, he looks up to see Dongho smiled shyly at him, "What do you want Jay…"

"I wanted to hear your voice~" Jay cooed over the phone, Aiden rolled his eyes and sighed

"Why do you keep calling…."Aiden said his voice going cold "You shouldn't have even called….you know I hate you…"  
"A-A-Aiden?"

"Don't even say my name anymore….Never call me again, and don't come looking for me" then he snapped the phone shut, he tilts his head back until it hits the headboard.

Dongho kept his hand on Aiden's, "Aiden…Are you alright?"

"Neh….I just hate it when he calls…..damn moron…" Aiden muttered

"Who is he; all I know is that he had a big mouth….and very loud"

"He is the reason….Never mind…."

"I-I'm sorry for asking…."

"It's okay…sooner or later I'll explain it, I just need some time…" Dongho nodded slightly, then looked at the small teen

"Are you feeling better?"

"Ye, thank you. Where is everyone else?"

"Down stairs, they'll be back soon"

"Uh, D-Dongho"

"Ye?"

"Why are you holding my hand?"

"I uh…I uh…" Dongho couldn't find something to say "S-Sorry"

"It's okay…" Aiden said then rubbed his forehead, Dongho looked at his face then with his free hand he stroked Aiden's cheek.

The teen froze at Dongho's touch and stared at him, Dongho slowly crept closer and Aiden watches, and soon he felt soft lips against his, they stayed in that position for a while until Dongho pulled away, he looked at Aiden when he opened his eyes, seeing the small teen look at him confused, "A-Aiden?" the teen blinked a few times then looked at Dongho.

"W-What just happened?" Aiden asked, seeming unfazed by the kiss

"I…I don't really know…" the two stared at each other than Aiden got up from the bed and quickly walked over to the door, "Come on, I want them to know that I am alright…" he hid his face from the older boy

"O-Okay…" Dongho said regaining himself and followed Aiden down the stairs.

"Hyung? Eli Hyung?" Aiden called out, he soon felt two arms around his arms and was brought into an embrace "Aiden! Thank god you're alright!" Eli yelled

"H-H-Hyung…Can't…b-b-breath…" Eli let go and looked at his brother head to toe,

"Are you feeling better?"

"Ye, a lot"

"Thank god" he repeated and looked at Dongho, "Thank you for watching him while were down here" at that moment Aiden hid his face

"I'm going to go get some water, my throat is very dry" Aiden said and escaped without his brother noticing anything odd.

(Aiden's POV)

I hurried off to the kitchen and stood there in silence! Okay, let us recap on what happened, first you meet an Idol and he kisses you, trying to explain who I am, second Jay calls and now Dongho kisses me?! What is the world coming to?!

I took a deep breath and got myself a glass of water, I soon felt better, I thought about what happened a while ago, I touched my lips _He really did kiss me_ I thought feeling light headed again, I shook my head, we are both boys' it's just skin ship. At least I hope…..

Sighing I joined everyone else in the room see them look at a laptop, "What's up?" I asked, taking another sip of my water

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" I asked taking a bigger drink

"You have to pretend to be Alexander's girlfriend" and then I spat out the water in my mouth and looked at my brother

"Idol brother say _what?!_" I said, sounding girly

"Again I am sorry…You'll have to do it…until Alexander breaks up with you…" I stared at my brother, I saw Dongho wearing the same shocked look I had. The glass slowly slipped from my hand and next thing I knew, I fainted; which is very unusual of me.

(End of POV)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter – 3

_Alexander and Aiden together?_

-Friday night-

After Aiden fainted AJ carried him back to Dongho's rooms that way when he wakes up he won't be on the hard flooring.

Dongho looked at Eli, he didn't want to believe it, but it was reality…

"Eli hyung…do you think this is a good idea?"

"We've got no choice…if Aiden suddenly disappears this will get messy…Dongho..."

"Hmm?"

"Tomorrow when I send Aiden with Alexander…could you stay by his side, I won't be able to since I have to go and meet up with manager-shi…" Dongho hesitated but nodded

"Sure thing…" Dongho said, turning and headed up to his room to sleep

"Oh and Dongho, Aiden will be sharing a room with you now" Dongho froze in place,

"W-What was that Hyung?"

"Aiden is switching with AJ, so you two will be in the same room"

"Okay, making sure I heard right" he said hurrying up the stairs.

When he entered the room AJ was placing Aiden's suit case inside the room, "Have fun buddy!" He exclaimed walking out with a huge smile.

Dongho watched him confused then went to brush his teeth, meanwhile Aiden opened his eyes, and he rubbed his forehead, moving his bangs to the side, so that way his cuts showed.

"Just a dream…" he whispered, he touched his lips, "But it felt real…" he heard running water and looked to see Dongho, brushing his teeth, wearing PJ's that took the form of a rabbit "Dongho?" the rabbit looked at him, "What are your wearing?"

"My pajamas, cute huh?"

"Yeah…." Aiden said then shook his head, "There is no way he would do that….unless he's…" he looked at the other male again, "In love with me…" he whispered, shivers rode down his back as he stood.

"Are you feeling better? It was a big shock…even to me" Dongho said, whispering the last part,

"What?" Aiden faced him,

"Did you forget already? Did you hit your head hard?"

"I don't believe so…"

"Eli hyung said you're going to Xander's fake girlfriend…" Aiden stood there, frozen in place.

(Aiden's POV)

It wasn't a dream? So that means Eli did say that to me, and Dongho indeed kissed me?! I couldn't move I couldn't speak; I just stood there, trying to not believe any of this.

Soon I felt a two fingers stroke my cheek, I blinked finally to see Dongho looking at me worried, "Hey are you okay?" I moved away at the sudden touch, seeing that Dongho still had his tooth brush in his mouth.  
"Ye, just need to brush my teeth" I said escaping to the bathroom.

Dongho followed finishing up, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just still shocked…"

"I'll go with you tomorrow, if that is what you want…." Dongho looked at me shyly

"If you don't mind, Dongho hyung" I smiled slightly, Dongho smiled back leaving me alone.

I cleaned up and looked at my face in the mirror, "did it really happen? Maybe that was a dream but not the part where I am being Alexander's girlfriend was real…" I whispered, sighing.

Soon I went to sleep, I looked at Dongho hyung's face 'I_ really hope that was a dream, if only you really knew me Dongho hyung'_ I thought before drifting off to sleep.

_Saturday Morning_

I leaned against the same tree I climbed up yesterday, sighing I looked at the bag in my hand "Really, what were they thinking?" I muttered, clearly pissed at my big brother, I swear I -now- hate it when he pulls the sad face!

I noticed that Dongho was standing awkwardly next to me, "Yo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a bit scared, I haven't seen Alexander hyung in a long time"

"Hmm….that's understandable, I know that feeling…"

"Hey Aiden"

"Yeah"

"How are you going to hide your cuts?"

"Ohh, I thought something like this would happen, so I took my mom's make up, luckily she never uses it to notice its disappearance…" I saw Dongho nod at this

"Should we apply it now, incase Xander moves your bangs, or changes your hair style"

"I guess so, that could happen…" I said taking out the face make-up, I bit my lip.

How do I apply this stuff?! I've never used it….okay maybe once but it was to hide the huge zit on my forehead… But any other time I never touched it.

Dongho noticed and laughed, I looked at him, glaring; well trying…

"Don't know how to apply it? Here let me" he said taking the make-up from my hands and moved my bangs so that way he could reach the cuts.

I winced once in a while when he touched the cuts, I knew he was trying his best to not push too hard, I looked at him "Go ahead and put pressure, it may not come out right if you do it too lightly" Dongho nodded, putting some pressure, closing my eyes I slowly forgot about the pain.

In my head a song was playing, wait why is it so close to my ear? I opened my eyes after a while, realizing it was Dongho singing to me, soon he was done, smirking at me "There, unless they get really close to your face it's not noticeable"

"Thank you" I said in English, he tried to hid his smile, I looked at my feet and started feeling a bit awkward,

"You're welcome" he said handing me the make-up again.

(End of POV)

Soon Alexander's van pulled out and all Aiden saw was Dongho being tackled to the ground and heard "DONGHO!" Aiden sighed

"Idiots…" he muttered getting into the van, still not forgetting his and Alex's last encounter.

For what seemed like forever to Aiden, Dongho and Alexander finally came into the car seeing that Aiden took the entire back, him alone. The two soon sat in the middle and continued their conversation.

Alexander looked back at Aiden, who was sleeping, and laughed. Dongho looked and found it cute, "Hey Dongho"

"Ye hyung"

"How old is he really?"

"A year younger than me"

"Really"

"How old did you think he was?"

"I thought he was twenty two, he acts very mature…"

"True on that, but on the inside he is a kid"

"You two get along?"

"Ye"

"Also, how did he come into your guy's life?"

"He is Eli hyung's younger brother"

"They look nothing alike…"

"Ye, Ye we all know that" at that Xander chuckled,

"There is one thing I am wondering…" Dongho muttered eyeing his former band mate

"What is that?" at this Xander turned towards Dongho

"How did you two meet?"

"Ohh, that, we were online pen pals, though we never knew each other's names" Xander though about something before continuing, "I think the reason why I accepted him was because he had no one else to talk to in the site…and plus he was a good listener-reader-, gave me good advice. So when he said he was coming to Seoul I thought we should meet up. And he agreed" he said looking at Aiden

"So that's how…"

"Why?"

"Because me and the guys were trying to figure it out"

"Ahh I see" they looked at the sleeping lump and smirked.

Aiden woke to hearing a soft voice singing, '_More singing?_' he thought, opening his eyes to find his head on Alexander's shoulder. He sat up and looked at him "Ah! You're awake finally"

"Yeah…I am…where are we?"

"We're here, but were eating"

"What exact-" Aiden paused smelling his third favorite food, fried Chicken. His eyes looked at the chicken in Dongho's hand; the middle male looked at the brown haired male then his chicken "What?"

"Can I have some?" Aiden asked, at this Dongho smirked

"You really like fried chicken Aiden?" the smaller boy nodded, eyeing the chicken.

Alexander looked at the two '_this isn't going to end well_' he thought watching, Dongho took another piece out and held it in front of his face "Do you really want it?"

"Please Dongho Hyung" Aiden said cutely, Dongho stared at him. Once Aiden saw that his hyung wasn't paying attention he was quick and bit into the chicken, Dongho snapped out of it and looked at Aiden "Yah! That is so unfair!" he yelled as Aiden smiled at himself, enjoying the taste of fried chicken.

"You know who you remind me of…"

"Who?"

"Onew hyung from SHINee"

"Why is he a chicken lover?"

"Well…Yes"

"That is awesome, Hyung don't keep the chicken all to yourself!" Aiden yelled and moved in to take another bite, but at the last second Dongho moved the chicken and their lips touched, they stared into each other's eyes then pulled away. Both did the same action, cover mouth and stare somewhere else.

There was silence until Alexander cracked up laughing, the two younger teens glared at him, "You should have seen your faces!" Xander exclaimed

"I'm going to change"

Aiden said rushing out of the car and into a building nearby, leaving a laughing hyena Xander and a still in shock Dongho.

After fifteen minutes have pasted Aiden came out in an elegant white dress, the sleeves were lace down to his fingertips, and the collar reached up to his neck, which was also lace.

Dongho stared at him when he came out, he didn't even blink, "This…is…ridiculous!" Aiden yelled, clearly pissed, "And I refuse to wear these!" he held up a pair of white heels that matched the dress very well.

Alexander smirked walking over to Aiden "Well then Elizabeth-ah" he said, "If you won't put the shoes on, I shall make" he turns and points at Dongho dramatically "Dongho put them on you!" he looks at Aiden again.

"You cannot be serious…"

"Dead serious…"

"As if!" then Aiden was tackled by Alexander, soon he felt the heels being placed on his feet,

"I will get you back Alex, I swear I will" Aiden said, annoyance in his voice.

(Dongho's POV)

I just couldn't stop staring at him; he looked so much like a, well a girl!

I didn't listen to a word he said just watched him, how in the world did he manage to get the dress on? Second why did Eli hyung pick that dress? Someone is bound to know he is a guy!

Snapping out of my trance I saw that Alexander hyung had tackled Aiden to the ground and forced the high heeled shoes on him, I sighed helping him up, well after getting Xander off of him, and wrapped and arm around his shoulders, keeping him from falling on his face.

"I don't even know how to walk in these freakin' heels" Aiden wined,

"Do you want me to carry you?" Xander asked

"As if" Aiden hissed

"We're going to help him, if you carry him he won't like it" I said, with a hint of annoyance in my voice.

(End of POV)

Within the ten minutes they had left before the meeting, Aiden, or Elizabeth had finally learned how to walk properly in heels, the smaller teen turned to Dongho, pouting "Dongho hyung help me please~" he whined

"I would if I could"

"This is gonna bite…" he muttered before being dragged out and into a room where the meeting started, Aiden sighed and acted like the perfect girlfriend for a man, in the end, Alexander nearly gave him a kiss, but thinking fast Aiden stood and bowed to everyone and left the room.

An hour, A coffee, and a stop at the ice cream shop later the three males wandered the streets of Seoul, of course Dongho and Alexander had to wear disguise's.

_An hours earlier_

Aiden finally got out of the dress and was wearing his comfortable clothing, which was a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black tang top, with a loose white t-shirt, black shoes, and his black baseball cap, soon he added his other accessories.

He attached chains to his dark blue skinny jeans, putting in black suspenders; he places rubber bracelets on his wrists, and finally applied eye liner.

Looking at himself in the mirror again he smiled "Dongho was right, I'm fine just the way I am" he giggled slightly then mentally slapped himself and looked at his reflection with a serious expression "Don't act stupid…don't act stupid…" he hit the mirror, making a small crack. His eyes widened and looked at his hand, "God damn it!" he hissed, he pressed his index finger to his mouth and walked out, not caring what the two other men said.

As expected Xander and Dongho ran up to him checking his hand, "What happened?"

"Nothing…the suspenders cut me when I tried to put them on…" he lied; luckily he was good at it.

"Be more careful pabo~" Dongho teased, Aiden pinched his cheek, glaring at him

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" he was released, Alexander laughed at the two

"So what do you two want to do?"

"You know we can't unless we have disguise's Hyung"

"Oh right"

"I have an idea for the two of you" Aiden said, a huge smirk on his face

"Hyung I'm scared" Dongho said hiding behind Xander

"So am I Dongho, so am I" Xander replied as Aiden crossed his arms, keeping the evil smile on his face.

_End of Flash back, present time_

Aiden smiled eating his ice cream he loved his idea so much, "You're still smiling?!" Alexander hisses glaring

"Well counting that you are a grown man, in a girl's outfit how can I not laugh on the inside?" Aiden looked at the glaring man; Alexander wore a dark brown straight layered wig that reached down to past his shoulders, he had bangs that reached just above his eyes, along with a pair of girl's skinny jeans, a blue blouse, and a pair of wedges.

"I told you I would get you back right?" he teen pointed out,  
"Whatever, now I rather have girls swarming over me instead of men" Xander pouted flipping his 'Hair'

"Same here…" Dongho pouted moving closer to Aiden, trying to hide himself. Dongho on the other hand wore a blonde straight wig that only reached his shoulders in layers with bangs covering his right eye, a school girl out fit and tennis shoes. "This is your entire fault Xander Hyung…"

"I said I was sorry…."

"Aiden~ can we please pick something else" Dongho wined, looking at him

"Not until we find Hyung's van"

"That's on the other side of town" Alexander said face palming. The two sighed while Aiden just kept on smiling "Let's go" he said after finishing his desert and began walking.

Alexander and Dongho walk side by side as men stared at them, whistled at them. Dongho turned at least ten shades of red, but Alexander outnumbered him.

"Excuse me, have you seen a teen about my height, brown hair, wears a black hat, and seems violent?" a boy down the way asked a man,  
"Someone like that just walked by….what is their name?"

"Jung-Hwa, usually goes by Aiden"

"I do believe someone like that went that way" the man pointed Aiden's way, the boys eyes widened

"Aiden! Jung-Hwa wait!" he yelled chasing the smaller teen.

Xander and Dongho shared a glance then ran after the boy.

Running faster and faster the boy continued to yell out Aiden's name, soon Aiden started walking faster, knowing the voice to well. Young-Jae has found him; he cursed himself for not being able to run at all.

Thinking fast he hurries into the street, as a car comes by he jumps and slides across the car's hood, when he reached the other side he looked across to see, indeed, Young-Jae has found him, he looks at the boy, "Aiden my dear! Come back over here you must be hu-"

"Go to hell Jay!"

"Oh quit playing love! Now come back over and we can get some foo-"

"Stay away!" Aiden yelled

"What?" was all Young-Jae said.

(Aiden's POV)

I couldn't believe it, he found me, after I specifically told him not to.

He truly was a stalker…and a good one at that, how did he even know I was out here today?!

Shoot…maybe his cousin saw me… Only one thing left to do.

Hide.

I tried to run for dear life, but ended up in a slow jog, I had to lose him; I just had to. Looking across the street I found an alley way where I could escape from, following my instinct I ran into the street, out of the corner of my eye I could see a car coming.

Thinking fast I jumped and slid across the hood and safely got across, I slowly got up, sending a death glare to Jay as he waved his arms around '_Damn he's still and idiot_' I thought.

"Aiden my dear! Come back over here you must be hu-"

"Go to hell Jay!" I yelled, cutting him off, but he just smiled

"Oh quit playing love! Now come back over so we can get some foo-"

"Stay away!" again cutting him off, my voice was dead cold, just like my heart. I've hated him for the past three to four years; he was also a reason why I left America, I wanted to get away from him, and he was a pain.

"What?" I heard him say

"You heard me!"

"Wae"

"Because you keep pushing your luck…" I began to turn away and head down the alley way

"I've done nothing to yo-"

"Don't play stupid!"

"I-I'm sorry..."

"Well you know what?" I paused I turned slightly and saw Alexander and Dongho hyung running up seeing the scene, "Just stay away!" and then I hurried into the alleyway

"Aiden! I'm sorry, come back!" Young-Jae yelled but I was out of sight.

(End of POV)

"Just stay away!" was all Xander and Dongho heard from Aiden as he started backing into the alley ways and disappeared,

"Aiden! I'm sorry, come back!" the two looked to see the boy

"Doggie hold onto this" Xander said handing him his bag and marched over to the boy.

Young-Jae stood there looking at the alley way, "Aiden…" he whispered, he heard the sound of heels clicking, rapidly, he turned to look at a girl charging at him, he tried to run but the girl had him by the shirts and hoisted him up, "What did you do to Aiden"

"How do you even know if it's me?"

"Because you're the one he was yelling at"

"I-I-I didn't mean too…" he whispered, "I didn't mean to make Aiden mad"

"What?"

"I didn't mean to make him mad!" he said louder, Alexander tossed him aside, he looked at Dongho "Come on little one we have to find him" Dongho nodded and followed his hyung down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter - 4

MBLAQ, Soohyun, and Aiden?

-10:05-

The moon shone high in the sky; illuminating the alley, only one person walked down this way, unknowing nothing of what could happen to him.

Walking through an alley way, Aiden's chains kept hitting the sides of the building walls. He wiped his dusty hands and looked ahead; he saw a stray kitten and petted it, "Being alone isn't as bad as I thought…See? I have a new friend" his voice was quiet as the kitten purred and licked his hand.

He sighed looking at the black cat, seeing its green eyes, just when he thought it was just him and the cat. The two heard a bang and the cat scatted.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here at this time at night?" A male's voice echoed throughout the alley way, Aiden sighed quietly

"Come on kitty cat, don't be afraid"

"Afraid of what exactly..." Aiden asked, turning towards the man

"Of me" the man smiled, he cracked his knuckles,

"That isn't a pleasant sound…And why would I be afraid of you anymore? Once I found out who you were I wanted to beat you down for causing this" he pointed to his covered up cuts

"You remember me! I'm so surprised" the man exclaimed, smiling

"Shut the hell up...Thunder...you're lucky I don't tell your members about any of this. They would be very disappointed in you" He only laughed, "Damn I wish my gang was here…"

"One thing about that, they're not"

"Then I just...run" he yelled the last word and knocked Thunder down and jogged once again

"Get back here!" Thunder yelled following suit.

Aiden rushed into an abandon building, not looking back, he soon reached the roof top, seeing how destroyed it was. Panting he stood at the chain linked fence, looking down, "End of the line huh…." he mutter, looking back at the dark figure,

"Nowhere left to run kitty" Thunder said, walking closer to Aiden, "Unless you feel like jumping, makes my job easier…"

"And I thought you were nice…I still cannot believe you're his cousin…" Thunder shrugged

"Some things you have to believe..." Aiden walked along the chained fence, getting further away from the older man,

"Why are you still after me? I left him in one piece did I not?"

"You split his lip open, as if I'd let you get away with it"

"He tried to kiss me!" Aiden yelled gripping the fence, soon regretting it as soon as he felt the metal cut his hand, blood trickled down his finger. "I have every right to punch him!" at this Thunder was in his face, gripping the front of his shirt,

"Not if I am around"

"Let go of me already, your hands are filthy" Aiden whispered pushing Thunder back, he climbed the fence and balanced himself on the fence,

"So you do plan on jumping" Thunder crossed his arms,

Aiden smirked, he looked at the sky, '_Just a bit longer…_' he thought remembering that he called Alexander on his phone and hid it in his pocket without the older seeing

"Well you can jump anytime now, don't make this hard on yourself" a smile played on Aiden's lips

"You really thought I was going to jump? As if, I am not afraid of you, I just wanted to see how long I could stall"

"What? Stall?!"

"Ye, seems that I can't….unless I do this" Aiden jumped, elbowed the elder in the head and landed while rolling, he crouched down, glaring at Thunder

"You little brat!" Aiden flinched at the pain in his legs, not moving,

"Go ahead, I dare you…" Just as Thunder moved closer a voice echoed

"Yah! Leave him alone!" Aiden sighed in relief as Dongho came up behind him with Alexander following

"Finally you come around hyung…" Aiden said, coughing. Dongho helped him up, feeling his forehead, looking at Thunder he glared

"Might as well take him away…" Thunder said walking past them, "Have fun while it lasts Aiden…" was the last thing he said and disappeared.

"H-Hyung…I…I don't feel good…."

"It's because you aren't wearing a jacket" Dongho stated

"Here I'll carry him, when we get in the van you hold him" Alexander said picking up Aiden after Dongho lent him his jacket.

Dongho looked at Alexander, "What does MBLAQ's maknae have to do with this?"

"I dunno, but we better get back, his lips are turning blue" the two carried Aiden to the van and turned on the heaters, and did everything they could to keep Aiden warm. Soon Aiden fell asleep in Dongho's arms.

"So how are we going to explain this to Eli hyung?"

"What do ya mean by 'We'? You are going to tell him"

"Hyung is scary when he's mad! And it'll be worse since this is _his_ brother!"

"Oh right…How about we both do?"

"Okay…but if you ditch I will blame it all on you!"

"Okay, okay!" Alexander yelled, Dongho felt Aiden shift against him, looking down he saw his eyes open slightly,

"We're sorry for wak-"

"Hyung…." He muttered, his cheeks began to heat up, feeling a slight fever coming.

"Rest" Aiden complied with what the other said and rested.

(Dongho's POV)

I stared out the window seeing that we were in front of the dorm. Swallowing hard I hand Aiden to Xander and get out.

Soon I heard Eli and Soohyun's voice coming towards us, without thinking I hid behind Xander as they drew closer.

"Soohyun, take Aiden up stairs and keep watch until I come up" Eli's voice scared me right now, he sounded tired and stressed out, Soohyun took Aiden from Xander and carried him inside, '_Here it comes_' I thought and soon Eli started questioning us.

(Soohyun's POV)

"Soohyun, take Aiden up stairs and keep watch until I come up" I could hear how stressed he was, I didn't need to look at him to know how tired he was, after getting a call from Xander it went downhill from there.

I took Aiden into my arms gently, not waking him, and walked inside just as Eli began to question the two.

I looked at Aiden's pale face, I walked past a sleeping AJ on the couch, I tried to be as quiet as possible, trying not to wake the members.

I looked at the clock seeing that it was one o'clock in the morning, dang we have been up for hours, I walked up the stairs making sure not to hit Aiden with the wall.

I walked into his and Dongho's room and laid him on his bed.

(End of POV)

Soohyun laid Aiden on his bed, feeling his forehead, "You don't have a fever..." he said, sitting on the bed next to him, "what the?" he picks up Aiden's hand and saw dry blood, thinking it's just dried blood he gently scratches it off, and accidently pulls the scab and fresh blood begins to run down his finger.

He quickly puts Aiden's finger in his mouth, '_A fat load of good I am_' he thought, watching Aiden, the boy slowly opens his eyes slightly, looking at Soohyun, "Hyung? What are you doing?" he asked then he winced, he remembered cutting his finer on the chained fence "Ouch…Never mind…" he slowly sat up and looked at his hyung.

Soohyun looked away from his eyes and looked at the night stand, "Soohyun hyung…" Aiden started "I know you are awkward around me…is it because I look like a girl?" Soohyun couldn't look up, "well I am sorry…." He whispered, he tries to pull his hand back but Soohyun was stronger.

"Hyung?"

"It's true; I am awkward with you…"

"I kind of figured that…"

"But it's not because you look like a girl, now _Kevin_ looks like a girl"

"Then what is it" Aiden asked straight forward, "And the truth please…"

"Well…" Soohyun paused, thinking over his words,

_How should I say it?_ He asked himself thinking more

"I am waiting…" Aiden said impatiently, he hated the silence, whatever it was he wanted to fix it that is if he could.

Just when Soohyun was going to say something the door opened to Eli, he looked at the scene in front of him then looked into Soohyun's eyes, "What are you doing hyung?"

"I-I-I"

"My finger was bleeding so he was trying to stop the bleeding….Nothing happened Hyung" Eli relaxed a little and got a Band-Aid and wrapped it securely around his younger brother's finger "There you go"

"Thank you hyung" Aiden stood and looked at the two watching him, "It's…been a very rough day….I…I'm going to turn in first" soon he rushed into the bathroom and locked the door.

Soohyun watched then looked at Eli, "Come on, Kevin woke everyone else up. We all need to talk now…." His hyung nodded and the headed down not another word spoken.

Eli looked at a tried AJ leaning against Hoon for support, "Hyung...I was in my own neverland...why did you wake us up?"

"Because it is about Aiden..."

"What happened?"

"He's got some kind of stalker and he is MLBAQ's maknae, Thunder...Where is Xander?"

"He had to leave, his manager called..." Kevin said while pulling Eli down and onto the couch next to him

"Also he said he'd watch over Aiden if he can..." Eli nodded at this then continued with his topic,

"Anyways, Aiden is being stalked and I don't want to take a chance of leaving him anywhere...But manager-shi is having us all practice our dance routine for our upcoming concert..."

"Aish I forgot all about it..." Soohyun rubbed his face.

"Most of us did too, with having Aiden here and our different schedules, we all forgot about the concert..."

"So you mean we have to leave Aiden by himself here?" Dongho questioned

"Ye..." Eli sighed frustrated, "We have no choice; manager-shi already said that we can't do anything about it. We have to practice..."

They all nodded in agreement then AJ held up his hand, "AJ this isn't a school...what is it?"

"Can we go to bed now?"

"Neh, go ahead. But in your own bed..."

"Ye Hyung..." Hoon helped AJ to their shared room and then silence took over the room.

The remaining men looked at each other, and then Dongho spoke breaking the silence "I'm going to bed Hyung; we need to get up early…"

"Agreed…." Soohyun said dragging himself to his room while Dongho nearly skipped to his and Aiden's room.

Eli sighed rubbing his face, Kevin leaned against him falling asleep, the two sat there relaxing hoping that the next day would be better.

"G-Get away…" Aiden's voice echoed though out the room

"D-Don't throw the bottle!" he began to yell

"STOP!" he opened his eyes and sat up panting, he felt the sweat on his neck and his bangs stuck to his forehead.

"J-Just…a….a…..dream…." he whispered, regaining his breath.

He ruffled his hair trying to forget what his mother did a week ago….

He couldn't believe that it hasn't been a week yet, he didn't want to return back to America, and he brought his knees to his chest and placed his forehead on his knees.

_Flash Back_

"Aiden~" his mother called, he knew she was either drunk or very happy today, not wanting to guess which he walks out of his room and into the living room,

"Son this is your new dad"

"W-What?"

"I won't repeat son"

"But why? I still have App-"

"Please do not mention him in this house"

"Apartment…" Aiden corrected him mom

"Whatever, but this man will become your step-father so you will be nice to him alright?" Aiden sighed, this was the eleventh time she's brought a man here and said that, soon breaking up. Aiden sighed quietly before answering his mother

"Ye Umma…"

"Good, you may go back" Aiden couldn't stand the fact that a random stranger was going to become his father, he turned away and went back to his room and back to his music, on his laptop he had found a Korean radio station and began to listen to all sorts of bands.

He sighed, "Hyung is in South Korea right?" he muttered to himself, "Wouldn't his name come up since he's a singer….Maybe if I wait a little more I may hear his voice….." he looked at the letter his father wrote to him and reread the letter, "Kim Eli…" he sighed again and turned his attention to his laptop as the previous song ended and listened to the announcer "Alright so that was Girls Generation 'Gee' they all are very lovely aren't they?" Aiden rolled his eyes

"Not interested…" he mumbled as the announcer continued

"Before we get into more music, I wanted to bring up a special guest. Kim Eli! Welcome to the show!"

"Thank you for having me here, Hello everyone~!" Aiden sat up

"Eli? Kim Eli? My brother…" He wondered and listened carefully

"So Eli, we have been getting letters for your arrival, are you ready?"

"Ye"

"Alright, first question is from 'AngelKissesLover' from Seoul, and she asks what new songs are coming up on your album~ If you can't I think the writer will understand"

"Well we do have a couple of new songs~ But my manger said to keep quiet, mianhe~"

"Ha-ha that's alright, they understand" the two men laughed "Next question is from 'UKissMeforever' and this writer asks about your family"

"Well, I have two loving parents, and I am an only child…"

"Don't you wish you had a younger brother?"

"Ye, someone to be like me" Eli said,

"That would be amazing, another Eli in the KPop world"

Aiden then turned towards his door then hurried to his mom's room; he looked through her stuff then finally found it.

A birth certificate.

After looking it over the paper slipped from his fingertips, "It's him…" he whispered, "E-Eli…" he looked for a picture that had him in it.

After searching the entire room he found it on….the night stand, he face palms "Really Aiden? Are you _that_ blind?"

He looks over the picture and saw his mom smiling happily, "Umma….you were happy back then….before I was born…did I cause it?" he continued to talk to himself.

_Crash!_

Aiden runs into the hall to find his mom walking around, the scent of alcohol was strong, "Umma!" he yelled and looked to find his 'appa' passed out with a bottle in hand

"Umma! You know I hate it when you're like this!" he glared, brushing his bangs back, "why do you continue this?!"

"Who said you could yell at me?! Or judge me!? I should just send you to Eli then!"

"Fine I rather be with him then you, you and your constant drinking! Why Umma Wh-" his mom stepped closer and swung

_Crash_

The bottle soon connected with the still healing cuts on his face and burned "Get out of my face!" his mom screamed, Aiden didn't need to be told twice, he smacked the remaining bottle out of his mom's hand and walked from her, feeling the blood going down his face, for the second time that month. The doctor told them that it would take at least two months to fully heal and fade away.

But now she cut them open again, he had no choice, he had to call his brother and convince him to stay with him.

When he got to his room he grabbed his phone and dialed the only number he kept for emergencies, two rings is all it took "Aiden? What's wron-"

"Come and get me please….Mom got drunk again and swung a bottle and reopened the cuts on my face…." He could feel his shirt slowly be stained by the blood

"Alright, I'll be there in less than ten minutes, I'll be careful" then the line went dead.

Aiden went and cleaned his cuts and took out the glass shards and patched it up as best as he could.

_Present time_

Aiden rubbed his cuts gently "If only you didn't hit me with that bottle…" he whispered, he looks over at the still sleeping Dongho

Getting up, Aiden saw that it was five in the morning, "I haven't slept that much..." he whispered, he looks over at Dongho who was still asleep.

(Aiden's POV)

I still couldn't believe that it has been seven days since that incident

I look over at Dongho who snores loudly and turns over mumbling in his sleep, I laughed quietly and left the room in silence.

Everyone must still be asleep, I hope I didn't ruin their looks; they won't look good with dark circles...wait they use make-up to cover it up right?

I didn't even realize I was in the kitchen until I hit the fridge, "Aish..." rubbing my forehead I open the fridge door and search for water.

Pushing leftovers, soju, ice pack, and a lunchbox later I finally got to the waters

Sighing I sat on the counter thinking once again for the third time since I've been here

Should I leave? ... Would it be better if I did? Or worse

Aish!

I ruffled my hair out of annoyance, then I heard footsteps, I froze

No...No house intruder would be in here right? Right?!

I couldn't think, all I did was get off the counter and looked around, now I wish the sun was up already, the padding of feet drew closer to my direct-

Padding feet?

I thought it over again, then I mentally kicked myself, I remembered that I was in Eli hyung's house...dorm.

After calming down, Hoon? If I remember correctly, Hoon was sleep walking, I think...

While trying to remember his name I felt hands around my waist and next thing I know it I'm in his embrace, seriously, are _all_ these guys huggers and kissers?!

"H-Hoon hyung?" I asked; very few people have hugged me, and most of them weren't gentle...

And when everyone else in this dorm hugged me they were gentle

But this hug was different; it felt nice, protecting, and warm. He laid his head on my shoulder, "Thank god you're alright..." I heard him say

"Ehh?" I was clearly confused

"You're not hurt are you?" He raised his head and looked at me up and down,

"Ani, well just this cut on my finger..." I looked at my patched up index finger

"That's good" his smile was warm just like his hug, charming, and sweet.

The sun was rising slightly and I could see his face clearly now, he looked like an angel, every feature was perfect, he had the prettiest brown eyes, how does he manage that? I have no clue...

I yawned quietly then I heard a sharp breath from Hoon hyung, I looked up to find him staring, to be more specific, he was staring at the side of my face, where the cuts were.

I quickly cover the cuts with my bangs but Hoon stopped me and moved the bangs back, "A-Aiden, what is that?"

"Uhh..." I couldn't find the words, no one else knew about the cuts; well except my mom and Dongho.

"Are these from last night?"

"Ani hyung...only recently..." I really wasn't in the mood for telling a story, especially if I've only gotten four to five hours of sleep... and not after having that dream...no...

"Please don't tell Eli hyung or anyone else, please" I know I sound stupid, but I don't want my brother to know yet, not just yet...

"Why, he needs to know about this. Come on" He started pulling but I let my legs give in and I fell to the ground out of exhaustion

"Come on, please" I begged I held onto his wrist and felt him tense slightly, I knew he had stopped and was looking at me

"The reason…..why is…Because..." I had to tell him...no way was I going to let him tell my brother, "Fine...I'll tell you, promise me not to tell my brother. I want to tell him myself..."

After telling Hoon everything like I did with Dongho, and the same reaction from Dongho, Hoon hugged me again, but this time he stroked my hair as if trying to calm me down, it felt nice.

"Ehemm" I froze in place knowing that voice, Kevin

"Hoon what are you doing"

"Hugging him"

"K-Kevin hyung..."

"You two look so cute~" I sighed slightly, seriously Kevin?!

"Kevin Hyung, did you know about this?" Hoon pointed to my cuts

"Hyung you promised!"

"Come on Kevin won't tell anyone…"

"I heard the story…but I didn't see them…." Hoon pushed back my bangs and the small man gasped and held my face in his hands,

"I didn't think it was that bad, oh god it must hurt…"

"Not really….but can we drop this now…" I asked rubbing my face; the two nodded and stood in the kitchen in silence.

(End of Pov)

The three remained still, "I'll be leaving soon...so I thought I could see my brother just once..." Aiden said sighing "Because this may be the last time I see him..."

"Why?"

"I'm going to visit my dad….he may have me stay" Aiden was thankful for his lying; he knew his father would let him stay here if he wanted.

"Well...when you do you better tell us okay..."

"Ye, because Eli was going to ask ma-"

"Hey are you guys ready?!" They froze as the manager's voice entered the dorm.

Aiden hide in the cabinets of the kitchen leaving the two men to their manager; after a few yells, whines, and groans later the group and manager left, leaving Aiden alone again.

Aiden soon stepped out once the coast is clear and sighed, "How can I leave now?" he whispered, "My flight is in a few hours….I'll get some sleep before packing" he soon climbs up the stairs lazily and soon falls asleep in his bed, dreaming of the place he will visit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter – 5

_Sooner or later I'll come back…_ - Aiden

Aiden woke up around 12 in the afternoon; he stretches and goes to wash up.

Fifteen minutes later he comes out dressed in jeans and a loose t-shirt; he calmly walks down the stairs toothbrush in mouth; just when he was about to head to the kitchen, sounds from the t.v. stopped him. He turns only to find Alexander watching t.v. curiously he walks over and looks at the elder, "Alexander hyung…what are you doing in the dorm?"

"Wae, am I not allowed?"

"Ani…it's just why are you here; don't you have schedules?"

"Aniyo, I'm off today"

"Explains…"

"Where are you heading?"

"…"

"Aiden"

"I'm going to go to the airport…"

"What?!" Xander yelled standing

"I'm going to visit my father…and tell him that I'm staying here"

"But…you've only been here for four days!"

"I know; but I left him without saying anything; I had my friend come and get me. My umma was drunk while Appa was in his own apartment"

"You're parents are divorced?"

"Neh…"

"And Eli doesn't even know a think about it?"

"Neh…."

"What caused it?"

"Constantly fighting over dumb stuff; and my umma blaming my appa for everything…He finally had enough one night and went off on his own, umma didn't shed a single tear"

"Appa lives by himself now; it's almost been a year. I've been forced to stay with my umma, and she forbids me to even talk about him. So we have been exchanging letters without her knowing"

"How?"

"Through my high school"

"Ahh smart"

"Neh…Hyung; can I ask of a favor"

"…I guess"

"Can you drive me to the airport?"

Alexander hesitated for a while; "You're brother won't be happy"

"I know what I am doing, plus I have some unfinished business over there…."

"Eh?"

"Nothing, please hyung" Aiden asked, soon using what Kevin and Dongho called 'Aegyo' it seemed to work until Aiden stopped "Okay I give, the 'Aegyo' isn't working…I guess only on Eli and Soohyun hyung…."

"Fine…but I take no part in blame"

"Deal, besides; I can say that I walked ther-"

"No you won't!"

"Arasso…" Aiden went back up and soon returned with a small suit case, "This is all I need…hyung"

"Hmm?"

"Can you please give this to my brother" the teen held out an envelope towards the elder, "It's a letter I wrote while being on the plane coming here…"

"O-okay…"

"Let's go, I don't want to miss my flight" a sigh

"Arasso, if you're really sure…"

"I am very sure" The elder nodded standing and turning the television off and followed Aiden out, he calls his van and it soon picks them up and takes them down.

The ride to the airport was silent, just before they got there they stopped for food and even then no talking. Soon Xander cleared his throat and looked at Aiden, "So when's your flight?"

"Umm…last I checked…only about two to three hours from now"

"Okay...then by then you'll still have enough time" Aiden nodded slightly,

"So….How long will you be gone?"

"About two months…gives me enough time to visit my dad and love…" Xander stared at the small boy then nodded sadly,

"Let's get going, you don't want to be late right?"

"Ye…" the two stood and soon ended up in the van.

When they arrived at the airport Xander accompanied the teen all the way to security "Well...this is as far as I can take you" he says quietly, Aiden nodded gripping the handle of his suitcase tightly.

"Ye...thank you for bringing me here hyung. Please make sure Eli hyung gets my letter"

"I will, I'll wait for them to return"

"Thank you" Xander smiled and hugged Aiden tightly nearly crushing him to death "C-Can't b-b-breath~" the elder loosened his grip and looked down at the teen

"You better come back...or I'll get Eli to come with me and drag you back"

Aiden laughed

"I will, I promise I'll be back within two months, maybe sooner okay?"

"...Okay..."

"I got to go now hyung" Aiden said hugging back then the two separated

"Be safe..." the teen smiled over his shoulder, nodding

"I will, don't worry!" Xander smiled too, wiping the tears on his cheeks away.

Soon the two drifted away, Aiden went through security and waved one last time at Xander and disappeared, blending into the crowd.

(Eli's POV)

God the day was tiring; vocal practice, training, and dance practice I wanted to pass out!

Sighing I laid my head on Kevin's shoulder while we rode in the van, it was almost midnight and I was worried about Aiden.

I hope he wasn't too bored today, I couldn't wait to see him I had some candy for him, as a welcome.

After I talked to manager-shi about Aiden, I was surprised that he said yes! It took my brain a while to register what he said, I was so happy that I nearly broke AJ in half with a hug...

"Hyung! Aiden's not here!"

I stood in the doorway while everyone froze, looking at Dongho

"What?" Kevin asked

"He's...gone..." Dongho said tears welling up in his eyes; we all saw a figure move behind Dongho and hugged him, "I'm sorry Dongho..." Xander's voice echoed though the hall.

I couldn't believe he's gone...why didn't he say anything?

Xander looked at me and held out an envelope towards me

"Aiden wanted you to have this..."

"Eh?"

"...He gave me this...to give to you and you only..."

I stared at the envelope and slowly took it,

"How about some snacks? I think Eli would like to read it in private..." everyone looked at me then nodded and slowly went to the kitchen. Kevin gave me a kiss on the cheek before joining everyone else; breathing out calmly I walked into mine and Kevin's shared room "Well...here goes nothing..." I whispered opening the envelope and began to read the letter, which was, seven to eight pages. Sighing I shake my head "This is gonna take a while…"

Aiden stepped off the flight and sighed in relief, he hated flying, because he would not know when or if they'll crash and soon die...

Brushing the thought away he goes to the food court, "I hope Eli won't be too mad...or upset..." he mutters, unnoticing the shadowy figure behind him.

"Adrian~" the teen froze and was brought into a bone crushing hug, "I've missed you kid!" Aiden sighed hearing his father's voice

"Dad you know I hate that name...it's Aiden"

"Sorry, I've just missed you soo much~ How's your brother?"

"He's good; his band mates are all very nice"

"Good or your papa is going to beat them up"

"No need, what's for dinner?"

"Let's talk about it in the car" Aiden smiled gleefully at his dad and they soon left the airport and headed home.

-Back in Korea-

Eli stared that the paper in front of him, "Aiden..." he whispered feeling a tear escape his eye, Kevin knocks on the door lightly before entering "Hey Eli..." The older wiped his face of tears before looking and the one by the door

"Hi Kevin, what's up" Kevin sat beside and hugged the older

"Go ahead and cry, don't hold it in..." he whispered rubbing Eli's back as he felt tears seeping through his shirt.

Kevin sighed letting a tear fall from his eye, laying his head on Eli's "He'll be back soon before you know it"

"I...I hope...so..." Kevin started to calm him down; soon the elder of the two went to sleep, soon going into deep sleep.

-In America-

(Aiden's POV)

I smiled as I talked to my dad; it's nearly been a year since I've seen him. Last I saw him was when he and mom divorced, he seems a lot happier than before.

"Adrian?"

"Huh?"

"Sheesh, kid I asked you a question" he said ruffling my hair

"Sorry dad, I was lost in my thoughts" he chuckled

"It's alright, what I said was 'did you finally get to know Eli?' I know why you went to Korea, leaving your mom" I laughed slightly, he knows me well...unlike mom.

"Yeah I did, I met him and his band-mates. They're all very nice and mature" to a point, I thought.

"That's good so I guess I don't have to worry that much about you" I love my dad, he trusts me, he always knows the right words to say when I'm down, and he's kinder than any other father I know.

"So what do you want for dinner? You're favorite meal?"

"Noo~ Eli made me my favorite the first night I stayed"

"Okay…hmmm how about pizza?"

"Hmmm I guess, no scratch that, I want pizza~" He laughed at my child like act

"Alright" I smiled and remained seated during the drive.

After an hour of driving we got our pizza and we were heading to my dad's apartment, it was nice, better than the one mom and I had to stay in... I held the pizza and started up the steps waiting for my dad, "Dad I can take my bags, and I'm not that weak..." I called down; I turned to find my dad right behind me

"I know, and neither am I. Now hurry I'm starving~" he tried to look cute by puffing out his cheeks, I burst up laughing. Here my thirty-three year old dad trying to be cute! He laughed as well and soon it died and I continued walking up until I found the room. Dad unlocks it and lets us both in.

Once inside I set the pizza down on the table and wipe the tears from my eyes, I guess I laughed so hard that I started crying...oh well it was funny

"Adrian ready to eat"

"Yea- Hey! I get first slice!" I dropped my backpack on the ground and ran over by him and snatched a slice for myself, he laughed at me when I puffed out my cheeks, at least I was still a teen, I look cuter when I do it.

We ate in silence, I looked down to see one slice, looking up I was my dad mirror my movements, "Mine!" We both fought for the last slice, how it ended? My dad stuffed it in his mouth before I could eat it.

"That was my slice~" I whined then crossed my arms he chuckled

"Then you won't be able to eat dessert" my head whipped around

"Vanilla Ice cream?" I asked

"Yup"

"I want some!"

"Geez you're a greedy kid today"

"It's because I can still be greedy"

"I know, I know" he said getting up and walked into the kitchen to get the ice cream.

"So did you decide Adrian?" I sunk into the couch and stared at the wall ahead of me

"Yes…I'm going to stay in Korea with Eli"

"Hmmm" I heard him hum, and return to the living room, "I guess that is alright with me, but won't you be sad?" He asked handing me a spoon which I gratefully took and waited "I mean…Matthew misses you to death..." I looked down at the ring I wore on my right hand.

"I know...I will be sad...but I really want to be with my brother, I want to be there and support him" from the corner of my eye I could see him nod

"I understand"

"That's why I like you more than mom" I smiled looking at him, he ruffles my hair and opens the ice cream container

"Because I understand you better than your mom and I trust you more" I smiled and get some ice cream and ate it

"So good~ oh how I've missed you Mr. Ice cream~"

"So then what about your friends, and groups?"

"Hmm? Ohh... right that, I'll tell them before I leave again" I mumbled still eating; I looked at the clock seeing that it was nine o'clock at night "Maybe I should call Eli..."

"You can, I'm gonna finish up and head to work" I nodded as I took one more bit, "Will you be alright?" He asked and I shivered slightly

"Y-Yeah…"

"Adrian..."

"Okay okay...I'm nervous being home alone, but I'll get over it..."

"Well if you get that scared, Matthew lives a floor down; remember his room is 0330, okay?" I looked at him

"0330? That's the name of Eli's song, well him and his bands song name..."

"Oh really? What a coincidence"

"Yea…" soon I remembered the lyrics, they were sad… "Don't you have to get ready dad?"

"Oh, right" he left the room leaving me alone.

"I have to end it...we'll be too far from each other..." I thought of Matt for a while.

Even if we were together we never kissed...maybe on the cheek, but never lips, next week will be our third year together. But it'll die tonight, it has to be tonight, if I let it go on longer the harder it'll be to do the job, I sighed leaning back in the couch cushions.

Hearing footsteps I turn my head to see my dad in a tuxedo tying his tie "D-Dad?"

"Hmm? Yes Adrian?"

"What are you wea- Did you get a promotion?" I remember my dad working at a company as maintenance but he looks like a C.E.O!

"Well yes...after my boss saw my résumé he bumped me up to C.E.O of marketing"

"Dad that is great! Wait when did that happen?"

"Two weeks after your mom and I split"

"Wait if it's almost been a year, and your pay is high. Why do you live in these apartments? I mean you could possibly pay for a three story house!" He chuckled, chuckled?!

"Adrian, I live here because it suits me better, plus if I get a big house, what's the point? It'll only be for me, until I find someone else I'll remain here" he smiled slightly and ruffled my hair "I'm going now, tell Eli I said 'hi' okay?"

"Okay; and I'll let you know if I go to Matt's house"

"Okay, be good" he patted my head then quickly pecked my head and ran for the door grabbing his shoes, bag, and keys

"Yah! Get back here! You're gonna pay for that!" I yelled making my way to the door

"Love you too bye!" My dad laughed and left me in the apartment.

I blew my bangs from my eyes and ruffled my hair, "Really dad?" I muttered and went to go find my phone.

(End of POV)

Aiden looked at the phone in his hand, "What if he's busy…" he muttered, "I'll just leave a message" and with that he found his brothers number and pressed 'CALL'

One ring….

Two ring….

Three ring….

"I should just hang u-"

"Yeoboseyo?" he heard Dongho's voice on the other line

"Hyung?"

"Aiden?!"

"Ye…it's me"

"Omo! Are you alright? Where are you?!" Aiden felt hurt inside

"Eli Hyung hasn't told you guys…" it was more of a statement than a question

"Told us what?" he felt his stomach drop, did Alexander hyung give the letter to Eli as promised?

"I'm in America….visiting our dad….for a while"

"Wait so you weren't kidnapped, oh thank god" the elder of the two sighed in relief, "When are you coming back?"

"I…in about a month….or two…"

"WHAT?!" Aiden flinched then rubbed his ear,

"Hyung I'm gonna go deaf because of you…."

"I'm sorry…but ONE TO TWO MOTHS?! That's way too long, do you have any idea how worried we are?! That's too long to be away from your brother and us!"

"I…I know….I'm sorry…."

"Aiden? Are you crying? Omo I'm sorry! Please don't cry!" Aiden smiled slightly

"Hyung I'm not crying, men don't cry"

"Yes we do" Aiden could imagine Dongho's expression, "We cry too"

"Well I don't"

"Oh really? So you're not lying to me? You're not crying right?"

"Yes really, no I am not lying, and no I am not crying"

"Okay~" Aiden shook his head

"Where's Eli?"

"He is in practice; I'm taking a bre-"

"Dongho where are you?!" A voice yelled on the line, Aiden just sat on the couch, waiting

"Ahhh~ It' Kiseop hyung~" Dongho whispered, Aiden imagined him hiding right now

"You're hiding aren't you?"

"Neh…" Aiden laughed slightly

"Dongho!" they heard Kiseop's voice fade slightly.

"He must be like a dog, he may hunt you down!" Aiden exclaimed

"Hey !" Dongho yelled, "Uh oh…"

"Dongho get up!" Kiseop yelled, "Is that Eli's phone?"

"Dongho; put Kiseop on the line hurry!" he assumed that he did so because then next thing her heard was

"Who is this?!"

"Mianhe Kiseop hyung~….I was trying to call Eli hyung but Dongho answered, don't be mad at him pleaseeee~~~" Aiden said, knowing that Kiseop will fall under the spell

"Aiden?"

"Neh"

"Oh god….ELI!" Aiden cringed away from the phone again

"Hyung! I'm gonna go deaf please don't yell!"

"Mianhe~"

"Hey gimmie the phone back I was talking to him first!" Dongho yelled

"Kiseop put me on speaker please" he waited a minute then spoke again "I can talk to you both; I'm not the last slice of pizza ya know!" a long pause "Don't be like mine and Eli's dad! He stole the last slice for himself" he could hear chuckles then another voice, which made his heart stop.

"What is it Kiseo- is that my phone?"

"Someone wanted to talk to you…"

"Aiden?" he could hear shuffling then a press of a button, "Aiden is that you?"

"Neh hyung…it's me"

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I'm alright…"

"You ignored the first question….What's wrong" he asked again.

Aiden bit his lip, keeping himself from letting out a cry, "I…I just wanted to say…..I….I'm sorry….for leaving without a goodbye…I'm so sorry for leaving while you guys were out, I'm sorry hyung!" and there, the tears escaped his eyes

"Aiden…it's alrig-"

"No it's not…."

"Aiden listen to me, I read your letter, more like a book. And I understand if you have something's to take care of…I won't ask you what they are, I'll wait until your ready…." Aiden nodded slightly at no one.

"When do you think you'll be coming back…"

"S-S-Sooner…t-than a month…"

"Okay…you tell me when that happens alright?"

"N-Neh…hyung…"

"Don't cry okay? I'm not mad, though I am worried about you and so is everyone else, but I think Dongho and Kevin out rank me by a mile" Aiden laughed slightly "See? Don't cry okay?"

"Okay….thank you hyung"

"I gotta go now, sleep well tonight okay?"

"I will, have a fun day~"

"I'll try, we have two new songs coming up, and we're going to be very busy"

"I understand, please take care of yourself and the others"

"I will, Good night Aiden"

"Good day Eli" the two laughed

"Hey! I wanna talk to Aiden!" the teen heard and soon the line went dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_I won't come back to you; my heart belongs somewhere else… _- Aiden

(Aiden's POV)

I stared at my phone for a while then got up, "I have to do this tonight…" I whispered; I knew I had to end this as soon as possible.

I looked in the mirror near the door and applied some eyeliner before leaving the room, it was cold; but not as cold as Korea.

I still couldn't believe that is was only a month away from Christmas…shaking the thought away I went down a level and looked from the room "Room 0330…." I breathed out and stopped at the door marked '0330' I knocked loudly without hurting my hands and puffed out my cheeks, "here goes nothing" and the door opened.

His mother opens the door, _this won't go well…_ I thought, I swallowed the lump in my throat and smiled, "Hi miss Johnson" she gave me a weird look, I looked down at myself and forgot to grab a jacket for my outfit before coming down; a white 'DC' shirt, black skinnies, my lucky black baseball hat, and combat boots is what I wore.  
"Who are you?" I bit my lip and look her in the eyes

"It's me, Adrian"

"Oh my god…it that really you?" I nodded, she hugged me tightly, and soon I felt my lungs being crushed to nothing,

"C-Can't….B-Breath!" these were one of the hugs that weren't gentle…

She lets go and led me inside, "Oh my god I can't believe how much you've grown!"

"I have not…." I pouted

"So cute~" she said "Let me go get Matthew, he can take a break from his homework" and with that she left me, to go get him.

I shifted from foot to foot, how was I going to do this? Give him the ring and say 'I'm breaking up with you, my heart belongs somewhere else'? No…okay maybe the last part…but I had to make it clear that this had to end.

I heard a few yells then they quiet down, all of a sudden, the ring on my thumb felt like ice, it was starting to numb my hand...

Matthew soon came down and looked at me, "Adrian? Is that really you?" he asked walking closer, oh no I could feel the awkwardness in the air.

"Neh, long time no see Matth-" my voice was cut off with a pair of lips touched my cheek. I looked at him, same like always.

When he pulled away he hugged me, I felt even more awkward, soon he pulled away and smiled "Adrian guess what!"

"What is it?"

"I am finally at the same grade level as you!"

"That's awesome" that's right I forgot… he's at least two years younger than me, he always tries to be at the same level as me, when I got a part time job, he got one too, when I took guitar, violin, and piano he did as well. He did all he could to not make it seem like he is my underling, he did it all for me…all for me.

My stomach churned slightly, "Hey Matt, do you want to go to the park? For old time's sake"

"Yeah let's do this!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door, "Mom, Adrian and I are going to the park, I won't be out too late!"

"Okay Hun, since it's a Friday night I guess so~ Have fun kids" Matthew blushed slightly,

"Mom~" he wined and I laughed, when we both exit we heard his mom start talking on the phone.

I stared at the night sky, it was beautiful, and the cold air felt refreshing on my arms and face, "Adrian! Come on and swing with me!" I turned and saw him on the swings. Even if he tries to act mature and tries to be better than me in everything, he was still a kid

"Alright" I moved fast towards the swings and sat on the one next to Matt, he was having a blast while I thought of a way to not make this break up so dramatic, I looked at the moon and saw that it was full.

Taking out my phone I take a picture and send it to Eli, 'The moon looks like a star huh? Hope you guys are doing well in your rehearsals! Good luck in your upcoming concerts as well, Fighting~!' and send.

Matt poked my arm and I hadn't realized that he was talking to me, "Adrian? Are you okay?"

"Neh, listen Matt, I need to tell you something…" he fell silent "Ready?" he nodded.

"I really….really don't think…our relationship is going to last any longer…Do you remember what my dream is?"

"To become a dancer"

"And…"

"And become a doctor to save lives"

"No…the other one, second that was a lie; you know how I am with others blood…"

"Ohh, and to be by your brother's side"

"Yes…" I said, this was going better than I had expected, "I'm going to follow that dream"

"That's great!"

"Not really…"

I stood up and took the ring that used to be bonded to my thumb and faced him

"I won't be in America anymore…I can't do long distance relationships…and also" I opened his hand and let the ring fall from my hand and into his palm, "I realized the age gape….your too young for me, you should go and find a girl who is you're age, someone who is worth it…unlike me"

"What?!" he yelled standing up so that way he towered me, "Someone the same age?" he moved closer and I did the opposite of his action, "We've been together for how many years?" I couldn't face him; I looked away, "Shall I remind you that we have been together for three years Adrian…three of the best years in my life…why the sudden change…."

"My heart belongs elsewhere…"

"Correction your heart belongs to 'Someone', face it Adrian, it's not dance or your brother. You've fallen for someone else and are too chicken to say so" There I snapped…

I pushed him back hard causing him to fall hard, "It is dance and my brother. If I fell in love with someone else I would say so the first time, right? When have I lied to you?" I asked, looking up at him so that way he could see my expression, pure hatred, "Shall _I_ remind you of the countless times you've lied to me and I forgave you out of sympathy" I was all fired up.

"I never lie-"

"That, my friend is a lie. You cheated behind my back, and you begged for forgiveness…did you not? Prove me wrong; _if_ I am" I let out a shaky breath, calming myself "You're just a kid to me now…." I knew I shouldn't be saying this, but it has to be done, "You've been following my steps in order to be the same level as I…"

"So?" he stood and faced me "I started dancing because of you, I became a member of a gang _just_ like you did about two years ago"

"And you think that makes you manlier?"

"Yes…"

"Okay then that means your strong"

"Yes"

"Then if I hold out my hand and you punch it you'll break something?" I asked crossing my arms, pretending to believe his lies

"Yes!" he said for the third time

"Okay," I held out my hand, palm facing him, "Go for it hot shot" he hesitated then held his fist up and swung, smirking I moved my hand easily and grabbed his forearm and flipped him onto his back.

I looked at him as he stared at me, he got up fast and fixed himself, "Adrian please don't do this, you're making the biggest mistake in your life"

"I won't come back for you, my heart belongs elsewhere…." I said and walked past him bumping shoulders with him and walked back to my dad's apartment.

-Weeks Later-

(S. Korea)

All members of U-KISS were preparing for their flight, "Guys! Hurry it up!" Soohyun yelled waiting by the door of their dorm.

"You guys we're gonna be late for our flight!" AJ yelled coming up beside his hyung, "You know their all lazy"

"Don't even start! You are too"

"Am not, I am _always _on time"

"Name one time AJ" Hoon said coming towards them from the stairs

"Well…" they heard Kevin, Dongho, and Kiseop laugh and go over to them.

"Eli!" they all yelled, he comes in sight, smiling at his cellphone, typing on it

"Ohh~ is it from Aiden?" Eli nodded, showing them the picture he sent,

"He took a picture of the moon, and wishes us luck for our concert…Thou I feel bad…he sent this weeks ago and I just found my phone again"

"We should call him!"

"AFTER WE GET TO OUR FLIGHT AND GET TO OUR HOTEL!" Soohyun yelled scaring everyone else and they ran to the vans, the leader smirked and followed suit.

During the flight Eli and Dongho had sat next to each other but everything was awkward, they wouldn't speak during take-off like everyone else. Soon Dongho looked at the older male, "Hyung...are you okay?"

"Hmm? Ye, why"

"Because you seem too spaced out... and not because of Kevin because he's behind us"

"Just worried about Aiden..."

"I...I bet he's alright, he said he's coming back"

"I know...but when I read his letter I've became more aware of how much he has been through..."

"Like what?"

"Our parents are divorced...Our mother hit him while she was drunk..." Eli looked at Dongho, "I really wish that I was there to comfort him...I feel like a bad brother..."

"Well don't, you didn't know you had a younger brother until now. And I'll bet he doesn't think you're a bad brother, when he comes back we'll make him welcomed"

"You're kind, you don't have a bad side, and you're handsome. So don't get down, what do you think Aiden would say? 'Eli Hyung stop being all depressed!'" Dongho said trying his best to impersonate Aiden.

Eli looked at the maknae then ruffled his hair, "Thank you" he smiled, "and you suck at impersonating Aiden"

"Whatever; at least I tried!"

"Ye, ye I know"

The two sat there thinking and soon falling asleep until they reach their destination.

(America)

(Aiden's POV)

I sat on the ledge of the apartments, watching cars pass by; it had been a month and two weeks since I ended it with Matt.

He's been following me everywhere...and I mean EVERYWHERE

He follows me when I'm with my dad, when I'm going to my mini gang meetings, and he follows me when I go for my walk around town.

I was getting irritated.

So I came here, I know how much he hates heights, so here is where I can finally get away from him, "I wonder how their doing..." I said to myself looking at the pink sky, it was almost time to head out for another meeting, I thought of my brother and his friends.

Smiling, I knew I would be back in Korea in three days, I would be following my dreams, and that's all I could ask for.

I looked back up at the sky, seeing some clouds; it has been snowing for a few days now, and New Year's was tomorrow, and tonight my group and I perform for the start of a new year.

For Christmas dad and I just spent time together; we didn't need presents, truth is; I don't like getting gifts, I buy stuff on my own, and my dad understands that. I stand from the ledge and walk back down.

I knocked on my dad's apartment door and he opened it, "Adrian, don't you have the key?" He asked letting me in

"I left it in here"

"Ohh, next time remember to, because if you leave tonight, I won't be home until morning"

"I know"

"Is Matt doing better?" He asked pouring himself some coffee

"Nope...Stupid little stalker..." I muttered blowing my bangs from my hair

"Hey look" dad brushed my bangs back "Their gone finally" I looked at him confused, the felt my head, he was right.

The cuts were finally gone!

I smiled "I guess so!"

"Forgot huh"

"No…" we both laughed.

_8 pm_

Yawning I hung upside down on the pipe my legs wrapped around, "Dude when is everyone else coming? I need this meeting done with~"

"You're the one who called it"

"I know…but it's really important!" I looked at my second in command, JJ, which stood for James Jay. He was at least 6'0' he is a great guy to talk to, he had jet black hair and a fake lip piercing, and his skin tone was a light golden brown. He wore black skinny Jeans with a loose blue top, spiked bracelets, and a necklace that reads 'Sexy and I know it'

"So Star, what's all this about?!" yes, you heard right, my nick name in this gang/dance crew is Black Star, the boys thought it suited me, so I kept it. Nowadays they call me 'Star' for short, but when we dance its Black Star

"Well Ray, if I say now, no one else will heard and you _know_ how much I hate repeating myself" I said swinging up and let my legs let go of the pipe and fell onto the ground and crouched down.

"Sorry…forgot" I laughed,

"Oh stop it, it's okay" now Ray is kind of like me, except he's more hyper, and outgoing.

He always copied my style, when I got my first fake piercing on the top of my right ear, he did the exact same thing except it was on his left…when I wore loose fitted clothing, he did too….then I got my hair cut short and styled it….you get the point right?

He wore red skinnies with a black shirt, same fake piercing, rubber bracelets that read 'Boobies'; I know, stupid…to me it is…

His hair was brown with some black streaks hidden within the locks; it cropped his face just right, I guess my hair style suits him…

As time passed, four more boys walked into the abandoned building, all wondering why they were called out…well this is gonna shock them to the max.

"Alright, are all of the fallen stars here?" I hear some say 'Yea' and 'yes leader' chuckling I looked at them, "Alright, tonight we have a concert! It start in two hours, which gives us enough time for this meeting, do a mission then head to the studio for pick up" they all smirked, knowing that we are the best, well, next to the dance crew D-Trix was in…he was better than me.

"Wait, so a mission tonight?"

"Yes; our computer nerd, Chaz, found a robbery that is going to happen in less than an hour. So I will make this announcement quick!"

"Announcement?" Ray asked, I nodded

"Yes…As you all know, it has been my dream to become a famous dancer right?" I heard them agree, "And recently, to also be by my brother's side" I took a deep breath and let it all out.

"It's becoming reality" they nearly start to clap but I stopped them, "But there is a catch…My brother, I found him. He lives in south Korea…so in order for me to comply with my dream, I am moving out and going overseas"

"So tonight, is my last concert with you guys" I finished and looked at the boys, whom were on the verge of tears, "Guys~" I whined "You're making this harder"

"B-But why? Can't your bro move out here?" a boy named Michel asked, he was the youngest of the group, and second cutest in the ranking

"He's an Idol, for him to leave his spot just to come out here is hard, he's famous already, I don't think his fans will take a liking to it…"

"But you're our leader! Without you the fallen stars will crumble!"

"Not necessarily" I said, biting my lip "If I do become famous, I will ask for permission to bring you all to Korea too. But, you guys must promise me this"

"Anything!" I smiled

"You all; and I mean _ALL_. Had better do well in school and learn a new language, that's all I ask"

"I promise" Ray said, smiling

"Me too!" Michel said running up to me and giving me a hug

"And remember, no matter what happens" I pulled out the ring from my pocket, the second only ring I wear, "I will always be a fallen star and a fusion surge member" I placed the ring on my now-unoccupied thumb.

"The black star will never betray" I looked at the boys as they all tackled me to the ground and hugged me.

"Hey! You guys are men right?! Get off!" I yelled, only earning a laugh from them all, I couldn't help but smile.

(End of POV)

As the night drug on, Aiden and his gang headed out, watching the streets carefully, "Hey…" JJ said coming up behind Aiden,

"What's up?"

"Are you really sure about this? Being an Idol is tough"

"I said 'dancer' not an 'idol' there is a difference"

"Okay, whatever…Point is, are you really sure? Are you even ready?"

"Yes…I am very sure and I am well prepared" JJ laughed

"And that is why you're our leader, always following what their mind is set to" Aiden laughed too, looking over at JJ

"You'll watch over them right?"

"Of course, anything for you, you've helped us all, mostly me. I owe my life to you"

"Oh stop it; it's what friends do right?"

"Yeah" they both looked at each other and fist pumped before Aiden started for the alleyway and climbed the wall without any difficulty.

"Okay how can you do _that, _and fight; but not run or do any sports?"

"People are born differently with different abilities"

"Okay you got me there…" Aiden laughs

"Hurry up, our plan must work, remember one try or its game over~" he sang and continued climbing until he reached the window and snuck in.

JJ sighed and ran over to Ray as they get the traps ready.

Just as everyone finished up and got into their positions three men in black come up in a van and begin their robbery.

Aiden sat within the safe of the bank after getting access through it; he thought it was stupid of the owners to not get an alarm system. Of course he would have gotten in it without triggering it either way, once he heard a click, a grin spread across his face, "Show time" he whispered climbing up to the top and hid himself easily.

When the two men opened the door and began to stuff their bags Aiden let himself drop to the ground and land with a light thump, "Hey…did you hear something?" one of them whispered

"No, why did you? Don't tell me you're afraid~"

"Am not!" the first one hissed continuing his work, "Just thought I heard something, sheesh…."

"Okay, okay, just hurry it up!" Aiden smiled and jump kicked the guy and he fell with a groan,

"Hey, that was you right?" he turned to see him down and looked at Aiden, "Y-You? You're just a kid!"

"Thank you for the compliment~" Aiden said then all emotion left his face, "Now get out…."

"Stay back I have a-"

"Gun? Don't you mean this?" the teen held up a fake gun throwing off the allusion,

"H-How?"

"I have my ways" they hear a cry of pain, "Ohh~ Looks like the trap worked~"

"I'm getting out of here!" the man ran off leaving a laughing Aiden behind.

"Alright boys, round them up!"

"Yes sir~"

"We have at least twenty minutes until the van gets to the studio!" Aiden said writing down on a piece of paper.

"They're all tied up"

"Good, head out" the boys nodded and followed the instructions and split, all heading to the same place.

Aiden took a deep breath and tucked the note into the rope, reading 'The Fallen Stars have done the work~ There is nothing missing once again. Star' all in cursive, "Later boys" he said turning away and heading down his own path to the studio.

Aiden and the boys all made it in time to change, get make up done and get their microphones, as for Aiden he wore a head set since everyone knew he'd drop the microphone at least a dozen times, "You guys ready?"

"Yea, everyone is ready Star…"

"Thanks JJ"

"I'm so excited!" Ray shouted jumping around,

"Remember there are a lot of people out there who are here to watch this, we must win first place in order for my leaving to not be memorable okay?"

"Don't worry! We won't fail you!" Michel said hugging Aiden, as he smiled.

Aiden took a deep breath as he was the first to step out onto the stage, the host and hostess smiled and turned to everyone "Our first competitors are Fusion Surge~" Aiden waved to the fans and turned on his head set,

"Hello everyone~" Aiden flinched slightly due to the screams; he knew they had at least more than five hundred subscribers on YouTube, but this was insane.

"Thank you, as you all know, I am Fusion Surge's leader, Black Star. And I'd like you to give a round of applause for the fusion team, come on out guys" Aiden pretended to scratch his head, but truly he was covering his ear. The team came out and smiled, waved, blew kisses, and winked at most girls while lining up, "We are Fusion Surge!" they yelled and smiled even more.

The hostess stood next to Aiden and smiled, "So Black Star. Is this what you were expecting?"

"To tell the truth no…I know this was a competition, but I didn't expect this many fans to come and watch us perform"

"Well you do know they came for the other teams too right?"

"Of course"

"So before we introduce the other teams, please tell us what have you been working on lately?"

Aiden looked at the other boys then the hostess again

"Well…We have been preparing for my leave…"

"Leave?"

"Yes, it has always been my dream to become a famous dancer, and to be by my brother's side. And in order for that to happen, I must make a sacrifice…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well. My brother lives in Korea, and I'd like to stay by his side, he's all I've got now" the fans 'aww-ed' and started yelling random sentence's like 'Fighting' or 'You are so cool' and different phrases.

Aiden looked at the crowed then the host as he walked over, "So to put it there, you're leaving the group forever and this is your last concert with them?"

"No, I won't be leaving the group permanently, Where ever I succeed, Fusion Surge will be right there. But tonight is my last concert here in America. And we will make this the best performance"

"Wow, can't wait~" the hostess said, Aiden nodded and looked at his team, "Alright let us take a break and come back and perform for these lovely fans" the boys nodded and followed their leader off the stage, allowing other teams to come up and do their own little speech.

(Taiwan)

Eli sat in the make-up chair, waiting for his stylist to come, everyone was getting ready still, and they were excited to be performing in Taiwan. Kevin walked over to Eli and massaged his shoulders, "You're too stiff mister~"

"Sorry, just worried"

"If it's about the concert it'll be alright"

"No, as if I'd be worried about that. But no it's Aiden…he hasn't called or texted me…I'm worried"

"Did you call him?" Eli says nothing, "For crying out loud man! That's why!"

"I don't know if he'll pick up"

"He will! Where's your phone?"

"In my ba- No, no, no!" Eli said getting up going after Kevin who had his bag and searched for the phone

"Found it!" Kevin yelled, soon finding Aiden's number and calls it, he runs around the room with Eli chasing him. "Sorry I'm late Mr. Kim, please have a seat I'll be done with you before the show starts" Kevin stuck out his tongue as Eli sat down glaring at the smaller boy.

Kevin waiting three rings and almost hung up when an urgent voice said "Hello? This is Aiden speaking"

"Hi Aiden~"

"Kevin Hyung?"

"Bingo, what are you doing?"

"Umm at a competition right now, what about you hyung?"

"Getting ready for our concert in Taiwan~!"

"Omo congrats! Wait wher-"

"Dongho? He's getting changed"

"Well…nice to know that…but I meant my brother"

"Oh, he's getting hair and make-up done. You said a competition right? What kind?"

"A dance competition on an MTV program, my group and I are about to perform"

"Omo so are we!" Aiden laughed a bit

"Well sounds like we both have to go soon then…"

"Yea…When are you coming home?"

"A few days, maybe sooner"

"Okay~ well let us know because we're in Taiwan for two days"

"Really? Okay then I'll come home the same day you guys come back okay?"

"Sounds good to me"

"Black Star! You and your Fusion team are up next!" Kevin heard on the other line

"Okay I'll be there in a minute! Remember the song I put down!"

"Yes!"

"So what is in this competition?"

"Well, we perform three times, one for dance, one for just singing, and the last one in the two combine"

"Well there is the one song, what are the other two?"

"The just dance one is 'Sorry Sorry' by Super Junior, the just singing is 'As long as you love me' by back street boys, and the last one with both combined is '0330' by you guys, I practiced all the lines I need to sing…"

"I wish I was there to watch!"

"It's okay; I have someone recording it for us…'cause it's our last concert…."

"So we'll get to see it?"

"Sure, but I can't promise anything~" the two laughed then heard their names being called,

"I got to go Hyung, talk to you later if you call! Good luck guys, fighting!"

"Same to you, Fighting!"

Then the line went dead, Kevin smiled and headed out with Eli and the rest for their performance.

(America)

Aiden put his phone down and stood back stage waiting for his cue; once the music started he walked out slowly, turning on his headset, "Yo, Listen up. This is my tragic story, just the breakin' in my heart. Check it" and it began. His final night as a Fusion Surge member will always be remembered.

_No matter what happens, I will dance until my legs finally give in, I will never give up._

_No matter what happens in life, I won't let it bring me down._

_Fusion Surge and the Fallen Stars will remain as they are, no matter the distance._

_And I will live up to my dreams_,

a vow Aiden made that night, and a vow that shall never be broken.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Dongho's POV)

I couldn't wait for Aiden's flight to come in! We had a lot to catch up on; I hope his cuts finally went away…

I was excited because I overheard Eli and Kevin hyung talking about signing up Aiden in a high school, and I nearly hugged our manager when he said that we were going to be going to the same school, and college.

I was sitting on the couch while everyone slept in their rooms, I couldn't sleep.

I called manager-shi when he was coming and he said in the evening, so I volunteered to go and pick up Aiden while everyone else got the dorm ready for Aiden's arrival.

I looked at the clock _5:34_ manager-shi should be here by now…right?

After waiting for hours, well it felt like it! One of our black vans pulled up and I run out after grabbing a jacket and putting on my sneakers. Soon we were off, and the sooner we get there the better.

(Switching to Aiden POV)

When I got off the plane I nearly kissed the ground, I really, really hate flying. But it was better than taking a boat or walking…

I looked around, "One of them are picking me up right?" I muttered, flipping my bans back and out of my eyes finally.

Before leaving dad took me to get my hair cut again since it was growing out too long…So now my hair pretty much looks like Kevin hyung's from years ago…Well if I put it in a ponytail it will. ANYWAYS!

I was glad to be back; soon I will be dancing again, and soon I will be with my brother.

While walking over to get my two bags I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, taking it out I found a new message, or e-mail.

"It's from Eli….'Hey Aiden sorry for not replying lately. I will not be picking you up, Dongho will. See you soon, love your big brother' okay that's fine with me…" I said then put my phone back and grabbed my two bags, one was black and the other was a silver one. I smiled at the colors, "Black star forever" I whispered and started for the food court, where I will wait for Dongho hyung to pick me up.

(End of POV)

Dongho was furious with the amount of traffic from his dorm to the airport, "At this rate we won't be back until midnight~" he whined, he reaches into his pockets and freezes. He forgot again...

He left his phone in his room, not even wanting to leaving the couch to go up and get it before leaving, face palming himself he groans, "Why…of all days today is the day I FORGET my cell phone at the dorm?" he shifts in his seat and feels something in his pocket.

Quickly seeing what it was he found his IPod touch, he glared at the device like it was mocking him "I remember this…but not my phone…" he mumbled then sighed, he puts his headphone on and listens to music, falling asleep.

Aiden sighed as he waited for Dongho to come and get him, it had been two hours since he sat at the food court, and the people around him stared at him, ignoring the looks he thinks whether or not he should change his clothes.

He wore a pair of white shorts and a black 'Vans' shirt along with his favorite hat and 'DC' shoes.

He shivered feeling the cold air come inside the court while people walk inside from the outside; every time the doors opened the cold air would sweep in and attack him.

When he had enough he grabbed his bags and went to go change.

Dongho was shook awake by his manager, he looks at the older man half asleep "What's up?"

"Go get Aiden Dongho!" he yelled and the teen got out obeying the orders, he throws on a hat and a pair of sunglasses before entering the airport and began his search.

Aiden stepped out in proper clothing; the only change was his black skinnies and added a black star necklace.

He walked back to the food court and looked around, "Where is he?" he asked himself, and then puffed out his cheeks, "I don't feel like staying the night here in an airport…" he felt eyes on him, turning he saw someone staring at him, grabbing his two bags and starts walking away.

Dongho looked around and sighed deeply, "Where the heck am I supposed to find him?" he mumbled, "Its impossible!" he yelled, people stared at him as he coughed and hid his face. Looking up he saw a familiar slim figure standing not too far from him. He stared for a while then the person turned around and looks straight at him, _Aiden!_ Dongho thought, Aiden turned away and started walking.

He run towards him and grabs his shoulder, "Yah! Where are you going?" he hissed in the smaller teens ears, he turns around and nearly throws a punch but stops and see's whom it is, "Hyung!"

"Shh!"

"Opps…sorry, Hyung~" Aiden said a bit quieter and hugged Dongho.

"Let's go before people realized who I am"

"Agreed" Aiden said grabbing a bag while Dongho grabbed the other, the two escaped the airport with ease.

Once getting into the van the two talked as freely as they wanted while the manager drove and glanced in the rear view and smiled at the two.

Aiden looked at Dongho as they laughed, "And then AJ hyung screamed for dear life to stop the ride, he was _that_ scared!"

"Omo, I want to see that~" Aiden said trying to imagine the elder's scared face.

"So Kevin hyung said you're in a dance crew~" Dongho cooed, Aiden blushed slightly at this

"Well…yes…"

"Did you bring the video?"

"Yes, of course…"

"Good, because I want to see how well you are at dancing"

"Alright" Aiden smiled. He looked outside the windows, "What time is it?"

"Umm Around midnight…sorry for the late pick up. We left around five thirty…thought it was a bad idea. Traffic was horrifying~" Dongho whined, Aiden laughed and looked at him

"Was the little boy scared~?"

"Yah! You're the little boy in this van"

"Neh~" Aiden said "I was just wondering because it's so quiet"

"Well we're just down the street of the dorm"

"I see; say how was the concert?"

"It was fun! I ate lots of food there"

"I wish I was there…I would eat a ton"

"But then you'll get fat!"

"Me? Get fat? I eat a lot of junk food in America; do you see how skinny I am?"

"True…how do you manage that?"

"Uhhh…." Aiden looked out the window seeing that they arrived at the dorm; "Look we're home!" he escaped and grabbed his bags and jogged inside. Dongho watched and decided to drop the subject….for now~

Eli was the first to greet Aiden, how did he? He gave the teen a bear hug, crushing the smaller, "H-Hyung….can't breathe…."

"Sorry!" He set him down as everyone else took turns giving Aiden a hug, even Hoon; which surprised him. He looks and sees Kiseop leaning against the wall behind everyone, taking a deep breath he walks over to the older man and Hugs him

"Hi there Kiseop hyung" he felt the other tense but then relaxed, soon hugging him back,

"Welcome back…Jung-Hwa"

Aiden looked up at him and smiled, "Finally you talk to me!" the elder looked away, sighing Aiden walks away and sits with everyone else in the main room.

After hours of talking Aiden yawned and said he was going to turn in, right on his heels Dongho followed with his bags, "Hyung do you want me to take those?"

"Aniyo, go up"

"Deh…" the smaller teen said continuing his way up.

Aiden fell onto the soft bed with a sigh "How I've missed this bed, much better than the one back home…." Dongho smiled and sat on the bed then pushed Aiden slightly making room for himself on the bed and lays there

"Hey Aiden, guess what"

"Hmm…what" the teen asked looking at the latter

"We'll be going to the same high school, so that way you're not by yourself" I could have sworn I saw his smile grow widen and his eyes lit up. Maybe it was my imagination…

Aiden smiles, "That's good, so that means I will already know someone"

"Yeah, hopefully we will have many classes together" he nodded then thought about how he's going to get out of gym class

"Dongho"

"Hmm"

"Do the teachers call your doctor if you have a note?"

"I don't believe so, why?"

"No rea-"

"Don't tell me you skip gym classes"

"I can't run…."

"Climb?" sighing they continued,

"Yes…."

"Played any sports"

"No…."

"Swim?"

"I drown…."

"Aiden!"

"Oh stop it! I'm not good at anything, other than dancing and climbing…."

"Come on, we'll help you"

"I'll manage…"

"Aiden you cannot fail gym"

"I won't…I always passed since I had a note, the only thing I did was stretch, watch, and cheer for our teams. My teachers always passed me for my effort"

"Well not in this school, you're gonna have to try"

I groaned "I don't wanna~" he began to sound like a five year old who didn't want to eat their vegetables

"For your parents?"

"No…"

"For Eli and I?" he stayed silent then looked away, a chuckle escapes Dongho's lips

"Haha, we'll start your training soon"

"But-"

"No buts"

"Fine…" he didn't argue any further with him, there really wasn't any point to do so.

(Aiden's POV)

"Hey, what happened to the ring that was on your thumb?" I froze, I totally forgot about the ring,  
"Ahh I returned it to its rightful owner…." It was the truth, but I didn't think I could say who it did belong to…one lie is bad enough…

"Aiden…did you go back to America to do a break up while visiting your father?" damn he was smart…

"I don't want to talk about it…" I said turning my head so that way my face was in the pillow.

As moments pass I felt our fingers intertwine, I didn't move, I breathe as calmly as possible, to show that I was asleep. I felt his lips on my head "Fallen asleep already huh…" he whispered; I could literally feel his body against my own; I just pretended to sleep until I heard a soft snore.

The door opened then I heard a soft laugh, "Dongho-ah you really need to stop climbing into others beds…Well at least its Aiden…" What was that supposed to mean? Sigh Soohyun please tell me…

I didn't stay up long, my eyes slowly closed; I felt safe.

As the night went on I fell asleep that night, next to Dongho.

(Kiseop's POV)

I couldn't wait, it was morning and we are off until the next songs and concerts. It felt good to relax again, but today I am going to take Aiden out for some ice cream.

I sat on the couch, putting on my bored look like always, at first I didn't like the fact that Aiden was going to stay with us, I didn't know who he was. None of us did, we just saw a random kid walk in and boom he was staying with us.

When Eli hyung finally said that he was his younger brother, I was shocked, but by the time me, Hoon, and AJ; he had already gone back to America for who knows how long.

When Kevin said he was coming back soon I was happy to see that he was going to stay with us, but I didn't want to show it. After what Eli had told us about Aiden, I felt horrible; I didn't know anything about Aiden, he had gone through a lot of stuff, mostly with their parents. He wanted us to pretend that we didn't know, and that would be easy, we are his family now; we'll make him happy.

I sighed as I put the book that was in my hand onto the coffee table and stand up, stretching.

Manager-shi must be here already because the doorbell went off…

Soohyun must have gotten the door….might as well get something small to eat before heading out

"Kiseop go get Aiden please" Soohyun hyung said, forgetting my snack, I nodded and headed up to the teen's room.

Eli or Kevin must have taken Dongho out, because when I stepped inside the room, Aiden was sitting up, barely awake.

"Aiden, Manager-shi is here to see you again"

"Really?" Aiden yawned and raised his hands above his head, "For what?…"

"Just come down"

"Arasso…" he tries to get up and ends up sitting on the ground

"Do you need me to carry you?" I asked, ready to laugh

"Ye…" Aiden looked so innocent, so cute…wait what?

Get it together Kiseop!

I went over to Aiden and picked him up and carried him down as he laughed at nothing, and in the end I ended up laughing along.

(End of POV)

Kiseop came down laughing along with Aiden whom was in his arms, their manager looked at the two then sighed, "Bring him over here"

"Aiden seems to be happy this morning, did Kiseop tell you about the day ahead?" Aiden looks at them with a tired look

"Ani"

"Well, tell him" Soohyun patted Kiseop's back in encouragement, the younger man hesitated for a moment then cleared his throat,

"I am going to take you out for ice cream and a few other shops" he looked at the now smiling teen as he hugged him around the waist, "Thank you Kiseop hyung~" Kiseop didn't know what to do, but soon smiled slightly and hugged him back

"No worries"

"Okay, the faster I make this announcement, the sooner you can go out"

"Neh" Kiseop said and moved away, feeling a death glares on the back of his head; looking he found no one and shrugged it off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

School, or what I call it, the war zone - Aiden

"Well as you know you are still a teenager, so you will be going to high school as of starting tomorrow morning"

"Wait, I don't feel good all of a sudden" Aiden faked cough but the manager didn't buy,

"Don't worry; Dongho is going to the same school"

"I know, Dongho already told me"

"Excellent!" the man exclaimed, Kiseop returned and looked at Aiden,

"Hey…Aiden"

"Ye hyung?"

"Do…you want to go to get ice cream?"

"Sure!" Aiden got up and walked to the door

"Do you want to get changed first?" the older man asked

"Why?"

"Well…you slept in your clothes from yesterday"

"I didn't wear them all day yesterday, only partly"

"Okay then…" once Aiden and Kiseop left, Dongho came out and looked at the door then sighed.

Aiden looked around, then turned to the elder, "Thank you again for taking me out, Kiseop hyung"

"No need to thank me"

"I still appreciate it" Aiden smiled, Kiseop nodded slightly.

Kiseop stood in line for his and Aiden's ice cream while the teen stayed outside, he looks around and notices a small boy crying.

Looking around he found no one going to help him, flipping his hair he walks over to the boy and kneels in front of him, "Yo~ what's wrong little one?"

"M-M-My cat…h-he's stuck i-in the t-t-treeee~" the boy looked around six to eight years old, looking up Aiden found the small grey Korat kitten, meowing upon a branch, he looks back at the boy with a small smile "Don't worry, I'll get him down. I'm an excellent climber; so don't cry okay?" the boy nodded wiping his tears away.

Aiden took a deep breath before jumping up and grabbing hold of a sturdy branch, thus helping himself up and into the tree and towards the kitten.

The small boy watched in awe as Aiden climbed up the tree with ease and was soon encountering the small kitten, he reaches up and tries to grab it, "Hey kitty, come here now" Aiden said stretching further

"Please be careful" the boy on the ground called up, "I don't want you getting hurt because of me"

"Don't worry!" Aiden called down, smiling

"But your sixteen feet off the ground…" the boy whispered, watching.

Aiden turned his attention back to the kitten as it jumped right at him; he catches the kitten with both hands, forgetting the branch he was holding onto, and soon enough; he fell.

Everything seemed in slow motion to Aiden, the cat jumping into his arms, him letting go of the branch he held to keep him steady; and now he was falling.

With a quick movement he places the cat in his left arm and reached for a branch with his right.

With luck on his side his hand grasped an branch but didn't realize it was very skinny

"Omo! Are you alright?" the boy yelled, watching Aiden in fear

"Y-Ye! I'm alright!" Aiden called

"Aiden?!" he looks to see Kiseop, staring at him, "What are you doing?!"

"Saving a kitten, what about you?"

"Obviously watching you commit suicide!"

"Oh calm down hyung!"

"Your brother is going to kill me!"  
"Not if there isn't evidence~"

"Aish…Just come down already!"

"Ye!"

At the moment the kitten jumped out of his arms and landed in the small boys arms, "Prince! You're alright, neh?"

Aiden smiled as the boy cuddled with his kitten, "Thank you!"  
"No problem"

"Aiden!"

"Okay, okay. Killjoy~" he heard Kiseop sigh.

Swinging back and forth, Aiden was ready to jump and flip in midair like always, once he had swung enough he let go at the right time and did his flip, landing on his feet with a light thud.

When he stood he noticed a lot of girls –mostly middle and high school girls- staring while walking past, "Never seen a boy jump from a tree while doing a flip huh…" the teen muttered, and then gratefully taking his ice cream, "Thank you hyung~" he cooed, Kiseop just smiled and nudged his arm,

"Come on, I'll take you clothe shopping"

"Really?" Aiden looked up at the younger man then jumped around his hyung, happy to hear that he was getting clothes

"Calm down, aish you're such a kid"

"I can if I want" Aiden said quietly, as he calmed down and walked beside his hyung, "This is actually the first time I've gone shopping looking for clothes I like…" he said.

(Aiden's POV)

"This is actually the first time I've gone shopping looking for clothes I like…" I said, and it was true, even before umma and appa got divorced; I was never allowed to shop for myself...

While I was lost in my own world Kiseop just talked but I didn't pay any attention, within no time we were heading into the mall, and I had finished my ice cream.  
"So where do you want to look first?"

"What kind of school am I going to?"

"An academy…"

"Ugh…I hate uniforms…"

"So does Dongho, but it's the only school you two can go to…"

"What is the name of it?"

"SK Academy, I believe…"

"Colors?"

"Red, tan for the pants, and white…sometimes black too…"

"So red suit top and black jeans will be fine?"

"Pretty much…also white dress shirts and red ties…"

"Sound like a gang school" I laughed.

We didn't take long in finding outside school clothes; the hard part was when we had to look for the suit top and find a plain red tie; after finding the uniform I found some loose t-shirts and two hats.

I held all three bags while Kiseop hyung sipped his coffee, "Are you sure you don't want me to hold anything?"

"I'm fine"

"Alright…" I looked around while we were walking towards the exit, and spotted a cute stuffed animal stand, without telling Kiseop hyung I walked over to the stand and picked up a few of them and smiled, I don't care if I am seventeen and a boy, I still love anything that is soft and cute.

"Can I help you little boy?" I looked up and smiled even wider

"Aniyo, just looking~"

"Alright, please let me know if you find something you like"

"Neh~" the man smiled as I saw a small clown fish stuffed animal and smirked, when I picked up the fish I felt someone bump into me,

"Omo! I am so sorry!" a boy said making sure I don't fall forward,

"It's okay" I looked at him and couldn't stop, he had soft looking brown hair that covered his left eye, just like mine except it was a bit longer, he had brown orbs that stared into my own, his features were flawless, and he was a bit taller than me; I shook my head and I looked back at him, he was staring at my hands.

"Is that the last fish?"

"I-I don't know…" I said, looking at the stand, finding no other one there,

"Excuse me; do you have another clown fish?"

"I'm sorry, but this little guy has the last one" I looked at him then the fish, and then smiled slightly turning towards him,

"Here"

"Ani, I can't take it from you…"

"You're not technically; I'm giving it to you" his eyes lit up as I placed the stuffed animal in his hands, "There are other fish in the sea" the both of us laughed at the small joke, looking around I found a small polar bear, and hugged it.

"Aiden!" I heard someone yell in my ear and I jumped

"Ahh! Don't scare me hyung!" I poked his cheek and he sighed

"You scared me, are you getting that?"

"Hmph, as a matter-of-fact I am…" I said, hugging the soft toy, "And his name is Kim Jun-Jang"

"Kinda weird…"

"Don't care…his nick name is polar…." Kiseop hyung laughed at my childish form and paid for the toy, "Hey I said I wa-"

"It's fine, let's just say….it's a gift from me, you're like a brother; so you keep it with you, got it?"

"Ye, Thank you!" I hugged my polar bear and looked at the boy beside who was doing the same thing; he looked at me and bowed,

"Thank you for giving me this fish"

"It's nothing, again 'There are other fish in the sea' I'll find another soon" the boy smiled and walked off. Kiseop hyung head locked me

"H-Hyung~!" I started kicking as he grabbed the bags and drug me out of the mall.

All the way there I held my new friend and smiled, I ignored all of the comments Kiseop said, most of them involved calling me a child. When we got back to the dorm I opened the door and tackled my brother, "Bro guess what!"

"Don't shout, and what?" he asked sitting up so that way I fall off, I laid on my back when I showed him the bear, "Kiseop hyung got me this"

"Aren't you too ol-"

"I am not…"

"Yah! I have a few, what's wrong with having a stuffed friend"

"Yeah" I agreed with Dongho whom came and helped me up and we looked at Eli. He just smiled and ruffled my hair

"I'm glad you're happy Aid…" I looked at him

"Thank you" at that moment I was hugged by Kevin, I looked at him and hugged back.

"You two start school tomorrow right?"

"Neh" I said, and leaned in and whispered "Hyung can I talk to you for a minute"

"Sure" we walked into the kitchen and I faced him, "what is it Aiden?"

"You guys didn't watch the CD yet…have you?"

"No not yet, Dongho got it out. We were waiting for you and Kiseop to return"

I nodded, "You guys can watch it, because I'm going to bed early…"

"No you have to watch!" Kevin grabbed my arm and soon pushed me onto the couch as everyone began to pile on; Kevin sat in Eli's lap and everyone else found their own seats, I sat in between Dongho and Hoon, they smiled as they held me down in my seat, "You know I should really go…"

"You're staying Aiden"

"Aniyo!" I protested but I felt their arms hold me down.

I watched as the CD started and it showed my very first performance with the crew, "No!" I yelled, covering my face. I saw myself, dressed in orange and white; I remembered the first time Chaz decided on the clothing before I took over, I felt my face heat up in embarrassment

"Why did you guys wear orange and white?"

"My crew member Chaz thought it was a brilliant idea…" I mumbled through my hands as I watched it go on. During the dance I saw that I kept watching my feet, but when I didn't I would stumbled; I remember crying that night, feeling that I couldn't dance at all.

After a few more performances I saw how far I have come, in every clip my dancing got better. Then the last video, my last performance came up; I nearly forgot that I sang one of the songs, showing my ability "I'm gonna go now!" I nearly got off the couch but Dongho sat on my lap and laid his head on Hoon's lap

"Meanies~…" I pouted and hid my face in Dongho's shoulder as he chuckled,

"What's so bad about this clip?" I groaned as I heard the cheers for the last clip

"We are Fusion Surge! Forever Seven!" I heard Jay say, "We would have never made it here without our leader, Black star. He got us motivated and I am glad he is our leader" I looked up and saw the smile on their faces; I refused to cry, not in front of my brother and his band mates. I covered my flushed face once again as I heard the music play, it was the '0330' song…and I was singing and dancing to it,

"Yo, Listen up. This is my tragic story, just the breakin' in my heart. Check it" I shrunk deeper into the covers as the rest watched in awe. I looked at myself and saw that my hair was done differently than I had imagined, I remember how many bobby pins it took just to keep on one side. The other half covered my left eye,

"Omo…he looks like Kevin from when we debuted 'manmanhani'" Dongho said, watching the screen, "He sounds just like Eli when he sings!"

"I'm not that great…."

"Shhh! I wanna listen" I felt my face heat up even more –if that was even possible- after seeing the just dancing song, the last and final song where it was just singing;

"Alright, for third place we have….'Mini 2ne1', in second we have 'BackStreet Junior'" the crowd cheered as I looked at the screen, "And in first….FUSION SURGE!" I smiled when I say all the guys hugged each other, cheering as we got the trophy. I yawned and the T.V. went off and Eli smiled at me "You are very talented Aid"

"Thank you hyung"

"Now you and Dongho get to bed, tomorrow you start school" I groaned,

_School, or what I call it; the war zone_ I thought but obeyed my brothers orders and followed Dongho up

I went and changed before Dongho and we both washed up our faces, "I agree with Eli hyung, you're amazing Aiden"

"Am not, I'm nothing compared to you guys"

"You're at that level, you just don't know it yet" he patted my shoulder and began to put my hair in different pony tails

"Whaa aaaa yoo doinnn?" I said then spit

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Messing with your hair"

"It's fine, no need"

"Just let me"

"Fine, fine…"

After all that we laid in separate beds and soon drifted off to sleep, soon it will be tomorrow and I will be in war, I nearly chuckled and allowed sleep to take over.

(End of POV)

Dongho woke up, groaning at the time _5:15_ read on the clock in red lettering, he gets up and does his morning routine.

Aiden on the other hand, was fast asleep; he cuddled with his stuffed animal the entire night. Not wanting to let go.

Dongho comes back wearing the academies uniform and looked at Aiden, "Yah get up now" he shook Aiden's shoulder gently, before he shook harder "Up, up; get up!" he yelled but Aiden showed no signs of waking; Pouting in defeat Dongho goes and gets Soohyun, hoping he could wake the sleeping teen.

When Soohyun entered the room with the maknae the boy was still sleeping peacefully, "Aiden~" Soohyun cooed shaking the teen, then helped him sit up; Aiden opened his eyes slightly then closed them again "Sleep…" he croaked

"No you gotta get up…Dongho get his clothes"

"Neh" the smaller did as he was told. Soohyun kept Aiden up while Dongho went out, "Are you okay?"

"It's too early…"

"Not really"

"If it's five it early…if it's six it's too early…" Soohyun just laughed at ruffled the teen hair.

"Don't worry"

"Is Umma making food?"

"Who?"

"Kevin umma"

"Oh, yes he is" Aiden smiled

"Yay~ and Eli hyung is asleep still?"

"Ye, I'll get him up before you leave"

"Okay…"

"Here you go Aiden" Dongho handed him his clothes, "and hurry, Kevin is making breakfast; so we have to eat quickly and I'll do your hair"

"Okay, okay; I'll be down soon" the teen said yawning, waving them away.

After a few minutes of dressing, Aiden finally dissents the stairs and walks to the kitchen; not being in there for a second and someone yells right in his ear "AIDEN!" the teen backs up into the wall in freight

"HYUNG?!" Aiden yelled back, staring at Kevin; who yelled the first time.

"Omo, I'm sorry Aid" the older said hugging the teen and patted his head gently, "Eat up okay?" Aiden nodded and looked at the American style breakfast; he sat and ate and finished within minutes.

"Come on we have to do your hair!" Dongho yelled dragging the teen up to their shared room and sat Aiden down, "Close your eyes and don't peek!"

"Arraso" Aiden said quietly, letting Dongho do as he pleases.

(Aiden's POV)

I yawned slightly, I hated school; it was a war zone…

I felt relaxed as Dongho hyung played with my hair, styling it however he wanted.

When it felt like an hour past I reached my hand up and found the top of his head, "Don't we have school today?"

"It's only been at least two minutes…"

"Feels longer…"

"Almost done okay?"

"Neh…" I put my hand back down, when I felt my bangs touch the left side of my face I shivered; after I felt a comb or brush go through my hair he helped me up.

"Okay, open" I did so and looked at him, he was smiling from ear to ear

"I'll take a guess. It's the hair style from my last dance clip?"

"Ye, I like how it looks on you" I smiled

"Thank you, now let's go, I don't want to be late on the first day"

"Arraso!" Dongho dragged me out of the room and down the stairs; Eli stopped us and kissed my head

"Make sure you stay after school okay? Dongho has to leave afterwards for a photo shoot for his movie. We will pick you up because we have to see manager-shi" I nodded.

"I will"

"Good! Have fun" he said and ruffled Dongho's hair,

"Yah! Don't mess with my precious hair!" Dongho whined, fixing it.

Aiden chuckled, grabbing his and the older teen's bag "Come on, don't want to be late" I fast walked out with Dongho following

"The bus will be here, calm down"

"Bus?"

"Never rode a bus before?"

"uhh…" I remembered the last time I rode a bus…all hell broke loose. We stood for about five minutes until a bus came along and picked us up. Dongho looked for a two seated row, but none were found, I patted Dongho's shoulder then walked towards the back.

He took the sign and sat next to a girl, whom I presumed were friends; I looked around and found a seat in the back, the bus started to move and caused me to fall on my face, "ow…" I hissed, hearing laugher from others around me. Sighing I pulled myself up and had my hand smacked from the seat "Get away, fag…" I stared at the boy and chose to ignore his comment and walk to the back.

When I sat down I saw Dongho looking at me worried, I waved to him, showing that I was fine; nodding his head he faced forward.

(End of POV)

The entire way to the academy was hell for Aiden; every now and then he'd hear soft whispers of 'Who is that kid?' 'Is he gay or something?' And so on. Aiden wanted to break the window near his face so badly, but didn't.

Looking at the cars passing by, he finally looked around the road they were on and saw the academy, and his jaw nearly dropped. It was huge compared to all the high schools in America. "That's like two, maybe three universities put together" he whispered, moving his bangs slightly to see the school clearer.

The bus stopped and everyone exited, leaving Aiden to come out alone; when he did a man in a grey suit was waiting near the bus, "Jung-Hwa? Kim Jung-Hwa?"

"Ye" he bowed and looked at the man,

"Welcome to SK Academy, I am the head master Son Jang-min"

"It's a pleasure to be here in your academy, sir" the man smiled and held his hand out, Aiden smiled as well and shook hands with him.

"Let me take you to your first class"

"Thank you, you are kind" Aiden said and followed the man towards the campus.

"Stay here okay" Aiden nodded as the bell rung, telling students to sit and listen "Students we have a new class mate starring today, his name is Kim Jung-Hwa" the man turned towards the door and gestured Aiden to come in. Taking a deep breath he enters the classroom and kept his head down; he hated the first day, very much.

"Hello, I am Jung-hwa, but back in America I am called Aiden" he lifted his head slightly, seeing Dongho and smiled slightly, "It is nice to meet you all, please take care of me"

"Alright, do you have any specialties?"

"I am a dancer, I sing; play the Piano, Violin, Guitar; I draw too…" Aiden said, looking at the ground

"Singer?" one of the students asked, standing up, watching Aiden.

"Neh"

"Then sing"

"Now, now; class is starting as of right now, maybe later. Aiden please sit next to Lee Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk please raise your hand" Aiden saw a boy with blonde hair that covered his eyes, Aiden walked up the walks way and sat in the empty seat next to him.

Eunhyuk didn't bother to say hi, or welcome him; '_Well this is just fabulous…_' Aiden thought before the teacher came in and started the lecture.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_First day always suck!_ – Aiden

Part 1

(Aiden's POV)

When class ended Dongho said he'd walk me to my next class, and here I am, waiting for Dongho hyung to take me over there. He had to run to his locker for his history books, and I wasn't looking forward to my next class, Chemistry….

I sighed and brushed my bangs to the side slightly, only to feel eyes on me, 'Great I'm gonna get jumped on the first day…_hope not_' I thought as I looked down the hall to see Dongho running towards me.

"Let's go!" he said and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led us down the hall

"Arraso, second is it always like this?"

"What the demanding for singing thing? Ahh that's just Jaejoong he hates people sounding like their bragging about themselves"

"But it's the truth, everything I said is true"

"I know, he just thinks you're bragging" I sighed and looked around

"And the guy I was sitting next to?"

"Oh, that's Eunhyuk; he doesn't talk to anyone…well in school that is"

"Alright…" I said, looking around the hall.

I looked at the class number and was stopped by Dongho, "Hyung~" I whined "I don't like being by myself, especially on my first day…."

"It'll be fine; I'll meet you at lunch okay?"

"What about the class after this class?"

"It's the same room, don't worry" Dongho hugged me tightly and smiled. I looked at him as he walked away; people in the hall were staring so I just entered the classroom

All eyes were on me when I walked in, I sat in the second row since the lab table was empty, avoiding the back seating.

A pair of hands slammed against the table, I didn't flinch; just looked up.

"Hey, what was all that?" a girl with jet black hair sneered, I just looked her straight in the eyes

"What are you talking about?"

"What is your relationship with Dongho?"

"We're friends, more like brothers. Why does it matter to you?"

"Nothing…"

"If it's nothing, then get out of my face, before I go and break that pretty face of yours; bet you had face surgery done so that way you look better…"

"What?!"

"You heard me…" the girl went to slap me but I caught her wrist, I glared at her "Don't even start…"

The girl pulled her wrist from my grip and glared, "Amber get away from him, he's not worth it…Come on Onew oppa is waiting for us to meet up with him and Leeteuk oppa before class"

"You got off this time…just wait" the girl hissed as she and her friend left the room

I sighed and rubbed my face, I have to watch what I do around Dongho-shi now…

"E-Excuse me…." I let my hands drop and nearly jumped, the boy from the mall was standing before me, but why does he look so nerdy? He wore black framed glasses and had a messenger bag at his hip

"Hey, aren't you the fish boy?"

"Ah, so it is you! And yea, you kinda got the fish part right"

"Sorry, it's just that's how I remem-"

"Oh I'm not mad, everyone calls me 'Fishy' because of my love for them" he smiled, "Maybe I should call you the bear boy since you like bears" I laughed a bit

"Yea…" I stood and held out my hand, "I'm Kim Jung-Hwa, but in America I'm Aiden" he shook my hand

"Nice to meet you Aiden, I'm Lee Donghae"

"Your name sounds familiar…." and it did, at that moment I couldn't figure it out right away

"It should! I should be know very well, I am _the_ Donghae from Super Junior" I looked at him and cracked a smile, he did look like him but anyone could do that

"You're funny"

"I'm serious; do you know 'Sorry Sorry'?"

"Yea"

"Really?"

"Yea, back home my dance crew and I performed that song for the New Year." I said, and soon regretted it. Everyone was staring at me; just me, of course. I mentally face palmed myself, why did I say that?!

"Can I ask you something?" a brunette boy asked staring at me, almost curiously

"Umm…okay, go for it" I said, hoping they wouldn't ask that one question,

"Are you Black Star?" I froze, there it was, sheesh Aiden; look what you have done...that seemed to make all the girls squeal, ah god help me…

"He is! Don't you recognize the hair?"

"I know right?! It's the same as Kevin oppa's when they debut 'ManManHani'!"

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I am not Black star…." I really hope my lie works, you'll help too right god?

"What? Come on! Your hair style is the exact same as from your final concert, plus you said you were in a dance cre-"

"Class, settle down!" the teacher yelled as he walk into the room and set his book down onto the black desk, thank you god…

"Come sit next to me" Donghae whispered to me, I looked at him then followed him, making sure to grab my bag on the way up towards the back.

Donghae offered to be my lab partner for the rest of the time I'm at this school, and I accepted; that is better than having to sit next to these people…I don't trust any of them.

I laid my chin in my hand as the lesson went on; it wasn't long before I felt a poke at my side and looked at Donghae. He acted as if he did nothing, so I thought I was imagining things, but I saw the piece of paper in front of me. I held back a laugh and opened in and read the handwriting

_What was all that about? What is 'Black Star'?_

_Fishy_

I looked at him then wrote my reply fast and smoothly, and passed it to him without the teacher noticing.

_Black star is my nickname; I am in the dance crew 'Fusion Surge' you can say we are youtube famous idols…well at least that was everyone thinks. We perform on MTV most of the tim, but we don't work for a company…._

_Black Star_

_How come you don't want anyone to know?_

_Fishy_

…_.I just don't, I don't want to be treated differently just because I am someone semi-famous…I didn't think we were this big in Korea…_

_Bear_

Donghae smiled at the signature I put and we continued.

_Okay, but I think you should say you are; don't worry, I won't tell. Unless you want me to;)_

_So you want to eat with me? Or are you going to be with Dongho?_

_Fishy_

_Please don't, If I am, then I will later in the month or around Valentine 's Day_

_And he said he's going to meet me there, so I guess not…_

_Bear_

_Don't worry, how about I show you around the school afterwards? (If my band and I don't have to leave right away)_

_Fishy_

_Sure, I'd like to. Thank you_

_Let's pay attention, teach is getting suspicious of us o.o_

_Bear_

Donghae stopped after that; and just in time, the teacher was walking around the classroom while lecturing. The two of us cracked a smile after he walked past us.

The rest of the class time went by fast, stretching my arms in front of myself, I yawned "I wanna go home…." Donghae laughed

"Don't worry; just a few more periods and we're done…Say, what subjects are you good at?"

I sat up and looked at him with one eye then moved my bangs,

"I'm okay-ish when it comes to math, but I am good at Chemistry, English, and music…." I said, he looked at me like I just grew two heads.

"Wait, so your bad subjects are, P.E, history, and math since you said you were okay-ish. That is most of your grading there"

"I know…but when I was in America; the teachers for math and history sucked…and I don't do sports, I can't run or do anything in Gym, besides climbing….."

"So you're going to get a tutor?"

"I don't know, I don't want my brother to find out…"

"Then could you tutor me in chemistry and English?" I looked at him, hoping to see he was kidding, none found what-so-ever

"Alright, why?"

"Because I'm getting closer to a 'D' and my band members get A's or B's but I don't want to bug them about it…"

"Okay…How about we plan a few days during the school week and meet up on weekends?"

"Omo, really?!"

"Neh…" next thing I knew I was brought into a bone crushing hug, how could this guy have so much strength?

"C-Can't…B-Breathe…!"

"Sorry! I'm just happy"

"I…can….tell…." he still hadn't let go, I felt lightheaded; black spots began to interfere with my vision. Then I felt his arms let go and were replaced with gentle ones, almost like protecting

"See what you do Fishy? He is pale…unless that is his skin tone" I heard someone say, thank you whoever you are! Cold hands touched my face; they were soft, and gentle

"Omo! I didn't mean too!"

"He's tiny…you should know better hyung"

"Kyu hush, he could still hear you"

"Sorry hyung…" the black spots on my eyes disappeared from my vision and I saw a man with jet black hair, staring at me

"Hey, are you okay? If you are then I'ma take bunny from yo-"

"Kyu hush" I saw the boy with brown hair that was slightly curly pout.

"Sorry about that, Donghae doesn't know his own strength when it comes to hugs. And about Kyu, that's normal" I shook my head and looked at him again

"It's okay…" I looked at Donghae whom looked like we was about to cry, "It's fine Donghae hyung, no blood no foal"

"Still…" I smiled and patted his shoulder, then looked at the small black haired boy.

"Hi, I'm Kim Jung-hwa, but you can call me Aiden" I held out my hand and the boy gratefully took it and smiled

"I'm Lee Sungmin; you can call me Hyung or Bunn-"

"I can only call you bunny" The boy with brown hair said glaring at me

"Kyu, you're not the only one" 'Kyu' and I were having a stare off. But I lose because I looked at Sungmin again

"To not anger him any further, I will just call you Hyung"

"Okay…By the way, this is Cho Kyuhyun"

"He's a game freak~" Donghae said with a smirk as he swiped a PSP from the other's bag, within moments they were chasing each other around the classroom.

Sungmin sat next to me and watched; I leaned over and whispered "What will happen if we stick those two in one of the lab tables for the entire class? Will the school blow up?" Sungmin laughed; so did I.

"I don't know, maybe we should test it out?"

"That would be fun; I could talk to you and get to know you better"

"Yea!" the two of us smiled.

(End of POV)

Aiden and Sungmin talked while Kyuhyun and Donghae continued to chase each other; a boy with black hair watched Aiden carefully, not taking his eyes off until his partner poked his cheek, "What's wrong Dongjun?" the boy asked

"Just watching the new kid…"

"Wae"

"Because..." Dongjun shook his head, "of the way he looks"

"What of it?"

"Well"

"He's not a gang member…"

"It's possible…"

"Come on, I bet he couldn't hurt a fly"

"Never judge a book by its cover Siwan" Dongjun said, as Siwan shook his head.

When class started Donghae and Kyuhyun sat next to each other because of Sungmin and Aiden, the two wanted to sit next to each other. The two teens passed notes to each other throughout the class time and nearly got caught twice. The two finally stopped after the second time around and paid attention.

To Aiden heath class was boring, he wanted to jump out of the window and escape but he didn't.

Dongjun watched Aiden until he was snapped out of his thoughts by Siwan, "Don't even…"

"What?" Dongjun smiled slightly

"I won't help you _if_ he beats the shit out of you"

"I have the rest on my side" Siwan sighed and looked at the board,

"I still don't believe he could be a gang member…."

"Well we'll find out won't we?" Siwan sighed, writing notes for him and his friend, knowing the latter wasn't doing so.

When class ended Aiden was out the door, well after saying bye to the three boys and headed down the hall. He stops and looks around when he hit three other halls "Aw crud…" Aiden mumbled looking down all three halls.

He moves back and crashes into a body; he turns and bows his head slightly "Sorry" he said, the boy turned to him and smiles, "It's alright" he said "Where you heading?"

"To lunch…Could you tell me which way please?"

"Sure, I'll take you. I'm Dongjun by the way" Aiden nodded his head,

"I'm Aiden"

"Likewise, this way" Aiden nodded a bit but found the boy strange, but followed him.

"Aiden!" both boys head came up at the sound of his name, the said boy turned and saw his hyung,

"Hyung!" Aiden waved but was jerked away from Dongjun

"What were you doing with him?"

"Nothing, showing him around" he winked at Dongho and waved at Aiden "Later"

Aiden looked at Dongho, whom was watching Dongjun walk away.

(Aiden's POV)

Dongho hyung looked…mad, mixed with fear. But I decided to leave it and pull on his arm "Hyung, I'm hungry…let's eat" that seem to pull him out of his thoughts.

"Alright! Let's go before you starve"

"I won't, it'll just stop growling" we laughed and headed down to eat.

"Here" I took the small bottle of orange juice and tray of food and followed him,

"Umm thank you hyung"

"It's nothing" I looked and saw he had no tray or food

"Where's your food?"

"I'm leaving in a few, my ride is getting me food" I choked on my grape. He smacked my back hard and with just that blow I was breathing again

"Dongho hyung say what?!" I looked at him while he looked away shyly

"I have to leave early…my photo shoot got changed to one thirty…" I just stared at him, "What?"

"You're leaving me in this strange school!"

"It's fine! I know that the principle will take care of you!"

"That is not the point here!" I pointed my fork at him, "Point is you are supposed to watch over me, neh?"

"Neh…" I cracked a smile at his expression

"Lighten up hyung, I'm only kidding~"

"Okay…wait what?!" I laughed, "Hyung's little brother say what?"

"Gotcha~" I sang, eating some of the rice on my plate.

"You are evil~"

"Am not"

"Too!"

"Not!" we just stared at each other then laughed. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by a voice saying

"Dongho oppa~" I looked at the girl and nearly choked, again. It was the same girl whom wanted to smack me before chemistry started, and she just had applied perfume, too much of it at that, I could smell it….

"Oh, hi CC" I looked at my hyung then started eating, ignoring for a while

"Are we still on for lunch?"

"I guess; I've got a few to spare" I looked at him then swallowed,

"Hyung" I said, "Aren't you going to take me to my next class before you go?"

"Omo! That's right! Sorry CC I have to take Aiden to his class before I leave" and at that moment I felt daggers on me, wow I'm dead. Not.

"Don't worry oppa, we can still eat tomorrow~" I soo wanna gag right now…

"Okay, see you later"

"Bye oppa~" and she left, is it safe to breath now?

"Who is that hyung?"

"Ohh, my girlfriend" I choked on my rice this time, and again he hits my back.

"Since when? Why didn't you tell me?" I nearly shouted, Dongho looked away embarrassed,

"I forgot?"

"Nice try, reason?"

"Because I don't need the media to know…besides you have Ale-" I shoved a mouthful of rice into his mouth, puffing out my cheeks

"Don't even start, it's not even real" I laid my chin in my hand as my hyung ate the rest of my rice.

I sighed as we walked down the hall towards my history class; "Hyung are you really leaving?"

"Sadly, yes..." he said, looking like he was in a world I call 'lala land' "I wanted to eat with CC..."

"And I am just a ghost..."

"What?"

"It means you are ignoring me. But I understand..."

"I'm sorry Aiden" he hugged me and dragged me along, I smiled thinking of how much of a child he acts like, I found it cute. Wait what?

"Alright Hyung, please let go. You're kinda choking me..."

"Sorry"

"It's fine, anyways, have fun at your shoot"

"Thanks, be good okay?"

"Neh, Hyung" his kissed my head then went off and down the hall slowly. I sighed and walked into the classroom only to have someone throw me over their shoulder, "Yah! Let go! Dongho! Dongho Hyung!" I yelled and yelled but no response, I guess he was gone already. Crap!

"Set him down hun" I heard a male's voice from my back end, I was set on the ground; realizing I was still in the classroom I looked at the person in front of me, he didn't look Korean…or maybe it's just me….

"You're Kim Aiden, neh?" I turned to a feminine looking guy, he had long black hair that was tied back, he had some hair covering his eye, and he was slim, almost like Kevin hyung…huh every guy is Korea HAS to be skinnier than and or equaled me…

"Correction, Kim Jung-Hwa, why"

"Hangeul…" I felt the back of my shirt lift along with my body, damn this guy is strong, he set me on my feet then sat down in the desk next to the feminine guy; dusting off my uniform the other guy just stared; lifting my head, showing one eye I ask

"Umm...Can I help you?"

"Sit"

"I'm alright, I'll stand"

"If you insist…so you're the one Kyu doesn't like?"

"Ehh" I stared at him "What have I don't to Kyuhyun hyung?"

"You know why, you're trying to steal his bunny"

"You mean Sungmin hyung? I'm not trying to steal him"

"Wait, so you're not trying to take sungmin for yourself?"

"Of course not, I just met him. He is only my hyung"

"Ohh...I see" the boy said looking everywhere else but at me, he must feel bad….or not, whatever

"I take it that you are a friend of Kyuhyun hyung...I am Aiden, nice to meet you" I held out my hand and the boy scoffed

"I am _the_ Kim Heechul, and this is my boyfriend Hangeul~" I turned to the said boy and shook hands with him

"So you guys are a couple? Not just for fan service?"

"Nope, it's real" I nodded, "Aren't you grossed out?"

"No, even if I was I wouldn't have a say in it. You guys are in love, and nothing can break that"

"You're the first to say that"

"Kinda figured..."

"Why don't you sit with us?

"Umm...okay" I sat in the desk on front if Heechul and turned towards him "Heechul hyung why does Kyuhyun hyung hate me?"

"He thinks you're trying to take his Sungmin" Heechul said,

"Are they a couple?"

"No not yet, but even if they aren't; Kyu is very protective of Sungmin~"

"That makes more sense..." I looked at the ground.

(End of POV)

Aiden and Heechul talked until the teacher came in and silenced them all "Remember class, test is on Friday; so study well" Aiden raised his hand, "Yes?"

"Sir, I just started today, and the test is in two days; is there any way I could mak-"

"No student is allowed a makeup, that is only if you are sick and miss, or if you did poorly on the final and will have to take a re-make"

"But sir, with all due respect; I know nothing on what we are covering"

"Then I suggest you start cracking the books mister Kim"

"Oh I'll crack them...along with your head..." Aiden muttered crossing his arms, glaring at the teacher.

As the class drug on Aiden, began taking notes at a fast pace; soon his hand started cramping up due to all the writing, Heechul could only watched and felt bad for the teen.

When the bell rang Aiden sighed and glared at the teacher as he left "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed and hit his head..." Heechul chuckled before standing up and looked over at the latter;

"Aiden...will you be okay?"

"Neh...I'll just have to study a lot" Aiden sighed and felt Heechul's hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, we'll walk you to your next class"

"Thank you I appreciate it" he said and gathered his stuff.

"Where to?" the elder asked

"Gym I believe..."

"Ohh Siwan, Yunho, and Joon are all in gym!"

"Who, who; and who?" Aiden asked while walking beside the older teen

"You'll find out soon~" Aiden rolled his eyes, hoping that gym will be alright.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

_First day always suck! _– Aiden

Part 2

()Aiden's POV()

First step into gym, I wanted to turn back; everyone was divided into two lines, evenly. It looked like they were going to start a game, so I just sat on the bleachers and watched as they all play a game of basketball.

To make time pass I sang a few songs; the one I was singing now was 'Supposed to be' by Default….

When I was done singing I laid my head back and stared up at the ceiling. I felt someone tugging on my arm, turning I saw a boy who looked my age; he had black hair and a perfect face.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Neh, wae?"

"Why are you by yourself?"

"No reason…"

"I see, by the way; I'm Cho Siwon" he held his hand towards me and I shyly took it,

"I'm Kim Jung-Hwa…but you can call me Aiden…"

"Nice to meet you, so why aren't you playing" he looked at the court, I did too then thought of an excuse

"Umm…both teams were even"

"Okay, we'll go with that…" he looked at me, "Are you going to play the next game?"

"No…I'm really not into sports…."

"That can't be true, there must be something. I mean look at you, you're skinny" he patted my leg and I jumped at the sudden touch. Okay have to admit, I am skinny for someone who doesn't do sports…..

"It's true….I don't run, I don't swim….I can only dance, and climb"

"Well, you'll have to do something in gym…"

"I'll climb the walls to show off my climbing skills…" he laughed

"If that could give you an 'A' in this class"

"I'll just get a doctor's note, somehow…"

"Let me guess, for asthma?" he cracked a smile as if it was a joke

"Yup" I was dead serious, I would even fake asthma. He just looked at me, and shook his head

"Lying isn't good…"

"I know that…but…..Somehow I feel that I do have Asthma….and I don't want to trigger it."

As silence pasted between the two of us, the basketball game ended soon and everyone began talking to one another.

"I understand" Siwon said before getting up and stretching, "You are being careful; not to make others worry. Avoiding danger" he looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah…" I bowed my head slightly and he ruffled my hair before leaving me and going to his friends. I smiled slightly,

"He's kind; he must be the Siwon Heechul hyung was talking about" I just watched as the games went on. I was relaxed, enjoying my time sitting on the bleachers; until the couch called on me, "Kim Jung-Hwa!" I raised my hand, "Come down here and play"

"I am sorry sir, but I cannot…"

"Wae?"

"I have never played any sports in my life; because my doctor said I could have asthma, it runs in my family history…" I prayed to god that this would work, I even crossed my fingers.

"Asthma huh…Then what are you going to do for gym?"

"Well…I can climb…..and dance. I've done both and nothing has happened yet; but both activities don't trigger asthma." The teacher just nodded then looked at the ropes dangling from the ceiling

"If you are a climber" he said, walking towards the ropes and tapped it with his clip board, "climb this rope under a minute" I looked at the length and nearly smirked, really? Under a minute? I could climb this in no time.

"Yes sir" I walked over to the rope and grabbed on with one hand, form the corner of my eyes I could see Siwon and four other guys watching me; shaking the thought away I look at my teacher who is holding his stop watch, giving me a 'are you ready' look, when I nodded he started the watch; and I began to climb up as quickly as possible.

Once I reached the top I grabbed onto one of the metal runways and sat up there, "Time!" I yelled and heard everyone yelling at me to get down

"Jung-Hwa you get down, right now!"

"But I like it up here!"

"We cannot afford someone falling" I pouted then did as he said, I climbed down the rope and faced the couch,

"So what is my time?"

"Time is…39.9 seconds…" he looked at the stop watch as if he didn't want to believe it. "That is record time" he looked at me and patted my shoulder.

"Alright guys, hit the showers, and girls; just change and go to your next class" I followed the guys to the locker rooms and grabbed my bag off the ground and walked over to my locker; only to find my clothes missing. Shit.

I blew on my bags and slammed my locker close; I turned and walked out, "Just great…." I muttered as I walked down the halls, I knew who did it; the smell of perfume was in that locker room.

(End of POV)

Aiden walked past people in the hall, only looking for the one person who would do this on the first day he was here; he rounds the corner and spots his target and corners it.

"Alright, I'll make this simple. Where is my uniform?"

"I have no idea" CC said crossing her arms and looked off to the side, Aiden just dropped his bag by his feet and punched the locker, missing the girls head my a few inches,

"I have no time for your immature games; just tell me where." The teen's voice was getting colder and colder by the minute; never in his life have this happen to him, he was getting impatient.

"Fine! They are hanging from a pole on the side of the school!" CC yelled in fear, Aiden moved away from her and picked up his bag, noticing the bruising on his knuckles, but ignored it.

The rest of the day classes flew by; at the last bell Donghae found Aiden and sat across from him, "So you re-" he looked at the younger teens clothes then his eyes, "Where is your uniform?"

"That girl CC hung them on a pole on the side of the school…"

"Wait; that was your uniform?"

"Yea…she put them up there….show me where" Aiden said practically pushing his new fondly friend outside.

Donghae showed him where and they both looked at the clothes on the pole, Aiden blew his bangs from his face and handed the other his bag, "Hold this"

"What are yo- DOING?!" Donghae nearly screamed as Aiden started scaling the wall with ease, "How does he do that?" he muttered.

Aiden climbed a good hundred feet before he looked down, and felt his stomach dropped "O-Oh god…" he whispered, he was up high enough for Donghae to look like an ant, nearly.

He looks back up and breathes out "I have to get my uniform, at all costs" he said and continued climbing.

Donghae on the other hand, was panicking; he looked around then up at Aiden's figure that must be up at least 200 feet up, "Aiden!" he yelled then felt a rock hit his head, he knew that Aiden threw it "That hurt!"

"Good! Now keep your voice down!" the teen yelled.

Donghae was getting antsy, he didn't want Aiden to fall; he wanted to show the teen around the school, not let him scale the side of the school!

~Meanwhile~

Eli looked around the front gate of the high school, trying to spot Aiden "Didn't I say we'd pick him up in a few minutes?"

"You sent him a text…" Kevin said holding onto his hand, "Maybe his phone died?"

"I'll call to make sure" he dialed and called within seconds and put the phone on speaker

"_Hello?"_ Eli and Kevin shared a look

"Hello, who is this?"

"_Ah mianhe; I am Donghae"_

"Where is Aiden?"

"_Uhh…_" there was a long pause, "_Let's just say…Aiden is up and I am down_"

"What?"

"_I think its best you come to the side of the school, left of the front gate…_"

"Arasso" Eli then hung up and dragged Kevin along.

Soon they found Donghae staring up the side of the building; Eli soon followed his gaze and nearly fainted. Aiden; was already near the roof, he was reaching for something on a pole on the side of the building. _What is he doing?_ Eli thought.

"Before you go and yell at him, he is getting his school uniform; someone thought it would be funny and put his clothes up there. So he decided to climb up and get them…"

"AIDEN!" Kevin yelled praying that he will be alright.

Aiden stretched for his clothes, _just a little further,_ he thought. He grabs the pole and leans over; without warning the pole snaps and drops the cloths onto the ground, and Aiden?

He grabs onto a brick and holds himself up, "Donghae!"

"Yes?!"

"I'm stuck! The pole freakin' broke!" Aiden started kicking his legs hoping to find something to keep his feet on. Luckily he found a brick that stuck out and slowly started down, "Never mind; I'm okay!" he yelled. Climbing down he could hear voices, he looks up and sees nothing, looking to his sides, nothing again. Shrugging the thought away he continues down.

As soon as his feet touched the ground he was tackled to the ground by a worried some Kevin, the teen looked at his hyung and smiled, "Kevin Hyung, I'm okay"

"I know, but you scared me!" he held onto the boy, he smiled, knowing that he was alright; safe and sound. Eli looked at the two, smiling "Alright you two, we have to go" both boys got up and looked at Eli.

Aiden turned to Donghae and smiled, "Thank you"

"For what?"

"Showing me where my clothes ended up, and for being my first friend on my first day"

"Oh, that" the other blushed a bit, "It was no problem" he handed Aiden his bag and clothes, who gratefully took them

"So see you tomorrow?"

"Yea, can we do Chemistry studying tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Aiden smiled, Donghae nodded and soon headed off "See you tomorrow Aiden"

"Alright, see you later hyung" Aiden turned to Eli and Kevin, whom were walking together, almost too close, the teen smiles and soon follows them to the van and head to wherever.

~Meanwhile~

"Damn it, I thought I said to make sure he falls!" a girl yelled once Aiden and his two hyung's left, the girl turns to the two boys standing before her "Did I not?"

"Yes…you did…but why?"

"Because that brat is in the way; he is always around Dongho"

"But CC, I bet Dongho is supposed to watch over him"

"I don't care…I want him gone. Try again tomorrow"

"Whatever you say sis…" CC turned from her brother and his friend and watched as the black van disappears from her sight.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

January went by fast for Aiden and his friends, though, it wasn't fun.

Every day there seemed to be something new to happen to him, first his uniform had gone missing for an entire week, then his backpack, and then his book and so on; and every time he would retrieve something, there was always something breaking and nearly causing him near death experiences. He was glad that he would think quick and save his own life…

And he clearly knew someone was after him…

He slams his locker close and leaned against it; he also had noticed the distance between him, his brother and band mates, but mostly Dongho. Ever since Aiden found out about CC, Dongho had been basically ditching him and going to see her; but he didn't mind anymore. It is his business, and Aiden decided not to interfere; even at home they seemed distanced.

As for his brother and everyone else, they were always gone for the day but back in the evening; and he knew why. They had their two songs 'A Shared Dream' and 'Forbidden Love' coming out soon, and their MV's.

February was here and everyone was excited, with the two new songs and MV's coming out, the whole school—mostly the girls—were waiting for the MV's to come out.

Aiden had been thinking a lot lately…and most of them revolved around how he was going to show 'Black Star' to the school, still no answer for that…

And here he was, still waiting to see when his chance will be given for the stage, which still hadn't happened, "Yo Aiden!"

The said teen turned his head to find Donghae and Eunhyuk walking towards him

"Ah Donghae and Eunhyuk hyung" the teen bowed his head slightly Donghae ruffled the boys hair and smiled,

"Hey are you signing up for the Valentines talent show?"

"There is one?"

"Yea, Hyukkie and I are going to sing our new song 'Oppa Oppa' for everyone"

"That's cool"

"I know right?!" Donghae was practically spazzing out about it. Eunhyuk just smiled, even though him and Aiden hung out a lot he was still silent; but he didn't mind, as long as he has friends, he'll be alright.

"So are we still up for Chemistry lessons?"

"Neh, also history too right?" Aiden pointed out

"Of course!" Donghae said.

Aiden did indeed pass his history test the first three days, but it wasn't easy….

"Come on, we'll be late for class" Eunhyuk said, Aiden stared at the boy, jaw dropping; Donghae closed Aiden mouth, "What?"

"Y-you're talking!" Aiden said, smiling

"Well I am not mute"

"Around me you are…" Aiden pouted and Eunhyuk laughed, the teen found his voice pure, not like it wasn't when he was singing. But having him talk to him he was happy. All three of them headed down to class, they told jokes and short stories on the way.

When Aiden stepped through the door he wanted to leave right away CC and Dongho were holding hands, chatting away, and Donghae noticed Aiden stiffness and pulled him to his seat, "Hyung…I think I am unnoticeable to him…at home and school; we never talk or make eye contact…"

"Don't worry; it's just your imagination"

"I really do hope so…" Aiden sighed, pulling out his books

"Donghae is right, don't stress out about too much. Everything will be fine" Eunhyuk ruffled the teen hair and soon left the room to go to his next class, as Donghae sat next to Aiden.

Aiden looked up to see Dongho smile and leave the room after blowing a kiss to CC, _Did he even look my way? Did he forget that I exist…?_ Aiden wondered; he felt his heart hurt slightly, but ignored it.

As classes breeze by Donghae and Aiden stayed because health was next. Aiden stared out the window, hoping his mind would leave this world, just for a while.

Donghae watched Aiden, sadly, he wanted to help the teen; but how?  
Sungmin and Kyuhyun walked into the room and both sat in the lab table in front of the two teens, "Hey guys; how are you?"

"I'm okay" Donghae managed to smile, when Aiden didn't reply, Sungmin sighed

"Dongho again" he said as a statement

"Bingo hyung…" Hae sighed, "There is nothing we can do. All we can do is stay by him…."

"Ne..." the bunny tapped Aiden's arm and brought him back to reality, the teen looked at him and managed a smile

"Hi Sungmin hyung~" he said sweetly

"Hi Aiden, I was just talking to Hae and Kyu about switching seats today" Hae and Kyu gave him the 'Are you crazy?!' look, but soon did as they were told. Aiden watched as the two in front bickered for a while, causing him to laugh.

Soon the classroom was filled with horrified screams from the girls as they ran to the back, "what the hell?!" Kyuhyun yelled looking at them. The girls pointed to a bullfrog that had hopped into the room and towards them.

Sungmin hugged Aiden as the frog jumped near them, when the frog jumped Sungmin screamed, causing Aiden to roll his eyes, "Sit still hyung" he said and escaped from the bunnies grip and walked over to the frog and picked it up, "Hey there little guy"

"Omo Aiden you are gross!" a girl with strawberry blonde hair said cringing away

"What? He's harmless! What is so scary about a frog?!" Aiden yelled, "In America there are thousands of them!" a small boy ran into the room and spotted the bullfrog,

"There you are!"

"Wookie keep it away!" Sungmin yelled sitting on the lab table,

"Sorry hyung, we took him out because the teacher said…"

"It's alright, just take it away~"

"Okay" Wookie took the frog from Aiden and thanked him before leaving the room. Everyone in the room stared at Aiden as he looked at his hands and shrugged, heading out to the restroom.

When the bell rings Aiden rushes back to the room and makes it, he looks to find the teacher still missing; he quickly sits down next to Sungmin, who looked worn out "Today is film day so the teacher might be getting the film…" Kyu said, sounding irritated.

As if on cue the teacher ran in and called the class to order, "Alright people, this will not be on the test next week, but I would like for you to watch this." The class groaned, whereas Aiden's mind left this world and to another again.

The teacher didn't notice Aiden spacing out and played the film, dimming the lights and closing the blinds.

Almost the entire class fell asleep during the movie, and so did the teacher.

But Aiden stayed in his own world; he couldn't help but think of the millions of reasons why Dongho is _ignoring_ him so much, maybe Donghae was right; it was just his imagination.

When the bell rang everyone woke up, the teacher acted as if he never fell asleep and turned the lights on and opened the blinds Aiden, whom came back, grabbed his bag and walked out before everyone else. He wanted to be alone for a while.

He sat on the stairwell near the café, he felt sick, not just the feeling. But physically, he felt weak. As if on cue Dongho was walking to the café until he noticed Aiden against the wall. The small teen looked pale as Dongho faced him for the first time and nearly shouted

"A-Aiden?" the said boy turned his head slightly; he was the last person he wanted to see now. Dongho felt his forehead and his face grew worried, he picks him up and carries him to the nurse.

After a quick check up the nurse looked at Dongho, "He's just dehydrated, he just needs to take this and drink lots of water"

"Thank you" the nurse nodded and left the room after giving Dongho the pill and ice cold water.

"Thanks…" Aiden said, taking his pill an downing the water,

"Feeling better?"

"Ne…" Dongho, nodded and patted the younger's shoulder,

"I'm going to go now, will you be alright?" Aiden just nodded, Dongho smiled and left him alone.

Donghae soon entered and sat on the bed Aiden was on "You alright?"

"To tell the truth…I don't know anymore…"

"You want to skip the rest of school?"

"Sure…"

"Alright, I'll tell the head master and be back as soon as possible, okay?"

"Arraso" Aiden sat there as Donghae left.

Aiden laid on the bed and closed his eyes, his hyung finally talked to him; only because he was worried. Is that the only way they could talk to each other? Aiden sighed, "What am I to him?" he whispered opening his eyes again, staring at the white ceiling.

When Donghae came back he carried Aiden on his back all the way to his apartment, "Hyung"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you have your own apartment? Don't all groups stay in a dorm?"

"We do, it's just that we don't have one right now, so we all have either our own or we share. I on the other hand have one to myself." Aiden nodded slightly but Donghae didn't see, "But once in a while Kyu, Sungmin, and Hyukkie stay a night or two"

"That's cool" Hae set the teen down and opened his door, "Oh…that was fast"

"You must have been day dreaming most of the way"

"Sorry…"

"It's okay, everyone does time to time" the two smiled and soon went to studying.

(Aiden's POV)

I didn't know what was wrong with me, it feel like I'm coming down with a cold…possibly worse, I felt weak.

Donghae hyung and I were studying for the next few chapters so that way we didn't feel dumb. I helped him with his chemistry and he returned the favor and helped me in history and math.

When I checked the time it was around 3, so I pulled out my cell and sent a quick text to Eli hyung, 'I am at a friend's house, I'll walk home and be there around 5' and hit send.

I noticed that Donghae was day dreaming about something, crumbling up a piece of paper I throw it at his head and laugh slightly then he looked around, "Donghae hyu-"

"You can call me Hae, you don't need to be so formal" ….but I am used to it!

I just nodded slightly, "Okay, Hae; what is up?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're day dreaming; what's on your mind"

"…Promise you won't freak?"

"I promise"

"You swear?"

"I swear…" I laid my hand over my heart, "A star may seem cold but the star is kind, it belongs in the night sky. I promise on the star I was born on that I shall not freak out to whatever you say"

"Whoa…what was all that?"

"It's my oath; I always say that first phrase, and then I swear or promise whatever it is. I've been doing it ever since I was eleven…."

"That's pretty good, broken any yet?"

"Nope, never. I am a star, and I shine" Hae smiled, "So what is it?"

"Oh right!" he cleared his throat before speaking again, "It's about Valentine's day…." I just looked at him "I want to give and confess to my crush; but I don't know how…"

"Who is this person?"

"Well, we've known each other for many years…." I couldn't help but smile, I already knew who it was, "And his name is Eunhyuk"

And bingo

He looked at me to see no reaction, "You're….not grossed out?"

"Not really, I noticed that you had something for him"

"…That oblivious…?"

"In my eyes, do you want me to help?"

"Would you?!"

"Neh, your always here for me; plus you two would make a very cute couple" he lightly hit my head but blushed.

"So what are his favorite things to do or eat?"

"Sing and dance…and strawberries"

"Let's see…" I lay back on the ground and stared at the ocean blue colored ceiling and thought for a while.

In one hand I had a pencil, twirling it between my fingers, whereas the other hand was behind my head "You can write him a song and sing it to him….and give him a mini up-side down strawberry cake. Or make him a few strawberries shaped as hearts" I looked at Hae, whom was smiling at the thoughts.

"Yo, don't day dream now" I tapped his head with my pencil and we laughed  
"Sorry, but problem is; I can't cook"

"Then I'll teach you"

"Really…?"

"Yeah, in America I would always make my parent's dinner and dessert for their anniversary" I said, frowning a bit, "But I won't ever again"

"Why? Can't you and your brother visit them?"

"No…maybe my dad but not the both of them…"

"Are they…" he looked like he was trying to figure it out, seeing which was right

"They are divorced…"

"Oh, I see…I'm sorry"

"It's okay…" I said, smiling a bit "I have my brother, great friends, and my father who is always supporting me; and that's all I need to survive this crazy world" Hae nodded slightly, looking at the ground.

Silence surrounded us, it wasn't awkward, and neither of us broke it.

Just when I opened my mouth Hae's stomach growled and he blushed madly, I laughed and rolled on the ground a bit while he threw pillows at me. When I finally calmed down I looked at him "Wanna make something to eat?"

"Sure!" he literally jumped out of his bed, ran out of the room and stood in the kitchen.

(End of POV)

Aiden laughed again while walking to the kitchen, "So what do you want?"

"Curry?"

"Do you have ingredient's?"

"Yeah" after that Aiden had made the food and they ate in silence, Donghae cleaned up the dishes while Aiden began to pack up, it was half an hour till five, and he promised to be back by then.

He looks at his phone and saw nothing from Eli; he sighed and placed it in his pocket, "Hey Aiden"

The teen turned to the other

"Ne hyung"

"Who is your valentine?"

"I...don't have one"

"Do you want me or sun-"

"Ani, it's alright; I need to be alone this one year"

"If you insist…"

"Thank you again for helping me with math and history"

"Thank you for the chemistry lesson" the two smiled, Donghae hugged the small teen, and a "Will you be alright walking home?"

"Ye, I'll be alright"

"Okay…" Aiden patted Hae's shoulder and soon left the apartment, Aiden truly didn't know if he would be alright walking home, but he didn't want Donghae to worry that much...

Just before Aiden arrives at the dorm, rain began to pour down on him, "Oh god….really?!" he yelled to the sky, but only got a reply from the thunder and he sighed, _a fine time for the rain to come_ he thought before continuing his walking.

He reaches the door soaking wet, he could feel his hair stick to his face and part of his neck, he could feel his arm bruising from the fall on the way here; he was tired.

Panting, he knocks on the door and waits for an answer, but got nothing "Oh come on…" Aiden said in English and pulled out his phone and called his brother. But his call went to voice mail, the wind started to pick up and the rain started hitting him again, "Why is this day getting worse?" he practically yelled.

He bangs his fist against the door, but no one answers; trying again but this time calling Dongho, the last resource he had. Two rings and he answers,

"_Hello?_"

"Hyung, thank god you answered" the teen said through clenched teeth, "Where are you?"

"_Inside the dorm, why?" _Aiden couldn't believe it; he was out here, in the rain knocking on the door while his hyung was inside, _fucking inside!_

"I'm outside, freezing!" Aiden yelled, "I've been out here for at least ten minutes!"

"_That was you? I thought it was the tree banging against the dorm!"_ Dongho exclaimed,

"_Oppa, who is that?"_ Aiden froze in one spot,

"Hyung, who else is with you?"

"_CC, she and I are hanging ou-"_

"You can tell me after you let me in the dorm!" Aiden snaps the phone shut and waited for Dongho to open the door. Within seconds the door is open and Aiden pushes his way through, dropping his wet bag on the ground, he prayed that is was water proof, Dongho reached out to help Aiden but the teen slapped his hand away "Don't touch me…" he said, shaking his head, drying his hair slightly.

"Aiden, are you okay?"

"Perfect" Aiden sighed and took his shoes off,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I think you should go, don't let CC wait…"

"Actually, my dad should be coming to pick me up right now…"

"Really?" Dongho asked, "I guess you should go, it's almost eight…your curfew is nine…"

"Neh…" she pats her pockets and sighs, "I left my phone upstairs…" she pouted and Dongho walked up to her

"I'll go get it, wait here"

"Thank you~" Aiden glared at the two, taking his suit shirt off and folds it and places it on his school bag "Aww~ Did poor Aiden get wet from the rain?" CC asked, sarcasm lingering in her voice

"Why don't you go out and see for yourself" Aiden snapped back, standing there, glaring at the girl

"Love too, but I won't"

"I'm starting to believe that you caused it to rain…like how you caused everything else that has happened to me" Aiden said with a hint of annoyance and sarcasm

"Took you long enough" the girl crosses her arms over her chest and looked at Aiden

"Wait, so I was right?!" Aiden looked at CC, who's eyes widened, "I didn't think what I said was true, well now I know~ Well I know you didn't cause the rain, cause that would be plain out creepy…"

A phone started ringing softly, Aiden looked at the small light coming from CC's bag; grabbing it and answering CC smiles and answers "Hi there, Hongki~ I've missed you"

"Two timer say what?" Aiden stared at the girl,

"CC I can't find your phone! Did you check your bag?"

"Hyung come down now!"

"Ah, just my mom and dad, I'll talk to you later" right as she closed her phone Dongho came down and looked at the two, "Found my phone hun, it was hiding in my bag"

"I'm glad you found it~" Dongho cooed smiling like an idiot, Aiden's jaw dropped; _unbelievable_

"Okay I give" he turns and walks away from the couple and stands in the kitchen.

Dongho and CC soon say their goodbyes and depart the boy comes back and looks at the soaked teen in the kitchen, "Aiden?"

The said boy took a sip from his drink and kept his gaze out the window, "Neh hyung…"

"You should change"

"Later…"

"No, now" when the latter didn't reply he walks over to him and looks out the same window before looking at the teen; after for what seemed like hours Aiden finally spoke,

"Hyung…"

"Yes Aiden?"

"How well do you know your girlfriend?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

"How well do you know your girlfriend…?" Dongho was taken aback by the sudden question; he looks at the latter who refused to look at him

"I've known her for three months now; I think I know everything about her"

"Are you sure about that?" Aiden finally turned and looked at his hyung, a serious expression on his face

"What are you inputting?"

"That your girlfriend may be a two-timer" Aiden held his tongue, making sure not to say anything else that could be hurtful. At least not yet

"Aiden, I would kno-"

"That's the thing hyung…you don't know" Aiden put his cup down and moved his still damp bangs slightly, looking at Dongho straight in the eyes, "If you stayed down here you would have heard everything she said. Do you even know what has happened to me ever since day one of high school?"  
Dongho just looked away, feeling guilt run through him. He truly didn't know anything about the past month

"My uniform went missing for an entire week, then my bag disappearing for two. I had to borrow Kevin's, and now all my notes have disappeared from my bag"

"When I was with her, I was joking and said 'Maybe everything that's happened to me is being caused by you' and she admitted it" Aiden nearly raised his voice, but kept his cool, "And she lied about the phone, she just wanted you out of the room; and when it rung she answered and she said, and I quote 'Hi~ I've missed you Hongki~'"

"Dongho, you need to fi-"

"Shut up Aiden" the teen stared at his hyung, in disbelief; did he just say 'Shut up'?

"Sorry my hearing must be going out, what was that?"

"I said 'Shut up Aiden' you must be jealous because we're spending a lot of time together"

"Okay one, Ew!" Aiden glared, "Second; why would I be jealous? I broke up with my lover only four months ago; I am not looking for anyone any time soon…."

"Lies…." Dongho crossed his arms and leaned against the counter of the sink

"Hyung" Aiden said his hand, palm facing the latter; "I swear, on the stars; I have no feelings towards your girlfriend, whatsoever."

The latter looked at him, not biting

"So you hate her, that's what it is, right?" Aiden sighed deeply, why wasn't he getting it?

"If I did, I wouldn't talk about or to her; I'd keep my distance from her"

"Is that so…"

"You know what…." Aiden stood in front of Dongho, "I bet she brainwashed you; because this isn't the Dongho I meet the first day I arr-" the teen felt a hand connect with his face hard, he looks at the latter to see that he indeed hit him.

With a quick movement he grabs the others collar and held his fist up ready to hit; when he saw the fear in his eyes he lowers his fist then let's go, nearly shoving "You're not worth it…" he says and walks up to the shared room to change.

Dongho watched in fear, Aiden was ready to hit him square in the jaw. But didn't…

He finally saw what the teen was saying, did he really know CC all that well?

Within moments he saw Aiden return in normal clothing and had his backpack with him, "Where are you going?" when the teen refused to listen he reaches for his arm, but only to have it knocked away from him

"Don't touch me…" Aiden's cold voice made him back off in fear, "Don't touch, talk, and better yet bother me. You're not the real Dongho that I know and trusted…." And with that the boy was gone and out of his sight, leaving him in the dorm alone while it rains.

(Aiden's POV)

Even if it was still raining outside I didn't care; I want to get away and have some peace to myself if he wasn't going to listen then I shall not bother any longer.

I don't know how long I have been walking but I somehow ended up at school again, looking at the building I decided to walk inside without thinking twice.

I scaled the wall with ease since the rain had lightened up, I found it funny that the windows had no locks, and there wasn't even security. Opening the window the rain began to pour again "You know this would be a lot easier if this was America…" I whispered after getting into the building.

I knew where the computer room was so I headed there; once inside I pulled out a towel from my backpack and dried my hair.

Pulling out my laptop I also pull out my head set and put it on during boot up for my PC

"I wonder how Appa is…" while wondering the room soon my head set turned on and the computer spoke

"_Welcome back, Black Star_"

"Hello X5, did you have a nice sleep?"

"_Indeed, how may I help you on this very day?_"

"Yes, can you see if JJ is up please?"

"_I can, please wait_" I smiled; I love my PC Chaz and JJ gave it to me as a gift for my birthday, it was like an original laptop, but once you open it, it is more advanced.

They had programed it to be able to hack into any system as long as I knew the language, I am able to have multiple calls on it, and mostly, my PC can talk to me only if I have the wireless headset.

"_Adrian! What's happened?! Who hurt you?!_"

"JJ calm down, no one has done anything to me….yet; and its Aiden…"

"_Sorry; I'm just worried_"

"I know…" I said, watching my screen "I'm not bothering am I?"

"_No, just woke up; school doesn't start for another three hours_"

"Did I wake you up?"

"_No, I was in the shower two minutes before you called, got out, dres-_"

"Okay too much information…" we both laughed,

"_So why the sudden call_"

"I just need someone to talk to…" I said, thinking about what happened earlier, "I just don't understand Dongho hyung…"

"_What happened, and don't you dare leave anything out!_" laughing I agreed and began from day one of high school.

After all the events and word exchanges I did I knew JJ wasn't happy; he was furious

"_That bitch! And Bastard!_" I sigh

"_This 'CC' girl needs to pick what guy to have instead of dated the two at the same time! And Dongho needs to believe you when you say she is two timing him….I really don't understand this…._"

"Image if you would; See it as Matt and mine's point of view, remember what he did, It's just like that except no one knew that he was dating another, where as I do know that CC is dating another than Dongho"

"_Do we need to knock some sense into your friends head? I'll be more than happy too_"

"As tempting as that sounds, no; if you do it to CC I may just let you. Before I left the dorm he smacked me, and I almost punched him square in the jaw…"

"_Damn….he is lucky you didn't hit him or he wouldn't be on stage for months…._"

"I need to control that…along with my emotions…."

"_I still say the boys and I should come over and watch over you_"

"Not necessary bro…" I typed onto my pc and hit 'ENTER' "Can you and Chaz do me a favor"

"_Anything_"

"Can you look up any gangs around my school; I know you can just open your pc and find it without problems"

"_One minute_"

"Thanks…" I sighed, rubbing my forehead, my phone started ringing; one look at it and I ignored it.

Dongho continued to call and I ignored every time, can't he take the hint that I am clearly mad at him?

"_There are about four….one is called 'The BB group' also known as "Big Bang" they seem to be feared by some but not all…_"

"Okay…"

"_Then MBLAQ…..they are a boy band but secretly a gang, seems that only two members really cause trouble…_"

"That's where Jay comes in…Thunder is his cousin…remember; the one whom gave me the ugly mark"

"_I remember; best to stay away from them_"

"No I was thinking of hanging out with them" I said sarcastically

"_Yeah, yeah….Next is the SuJu group…seem like they are people whom want to be like the original group_"

"They wouldn't hurt anyone; I bet they are just a singing group"

"_True…lastly it teen top; now they are feared by all_"

"I hope they don't come near me, or they will be sent to the E.R in no time…."

"_Yea….let's ho-_"

"_James, go get ready from school!_"

"_Sorry, I have to go; I'll contact you later okay?_"

"Alright. Talk to you later" and the line went dead.

"'The BB group', 'MBLAQ', 'SuJu group', and 'Teen Top'…all sound like idol groups" I said to myself.

"_Is there something wrong star?_"

"No, just thinking. Let's call it a night X5"

"_If you insist, goodnight Black Star_"

"Good night X5" and the pc shut down.

Within minutes I had packed up everything and checked my phone, '17 missed calls' flashed when I opened the phone "Feeling sorry?" I mumbled and tossed the phone into the bag.

"Didn't you hear the voice too?!" a voice called from the hallway, I quickly grabbed my bag and hid under the table

"Calm down Dongjun you must be hearing things"

"No I'm dead serious!"

"Whatever" I heard the door open

"I know I heard someone!"

"Okay…"

"You're not even listening!"

"You're right, I'm not" I heard a sigh, and feet getting closer. I pulled my legs towards my chest even more, and noticed that I was wearing white shoes '_Great, I picked the right shoes tonight didn't I?_' I wondered.

Just when the room was silent my phone went off again and that alerted the two others in the room. Being quick I -try- run past the two guys, knocking one down but the other had caught me by my arm, "I got him!" I fist connected with my gut, coughing I ignored the pain

"Hey! You're the new kid! Looks like you need to be taught a lesson" another punch

"Maybe this is a fair warning to not mess with m-" my turn for the punch, I got him square in the jaw and soon jogged out and through a window, hoping they don't follow me.

Soohyun sighed for the umpteenth time that night, waiting for Aiden to return; he was glad that everyone else went to sleep calmly. He was surprised that Eli listened to his order to go to sleep and his brother would be back in the morning.

He could have sworn he heard a voice outside, but Dongho came down and tapped his shoulder "Hyung I Aiden back yet?"

"No Dongho…I told you to go to bed, didn't I?"

"I know…I'm just worried…" at this the leader turned around to see that the latter had been crying for a while,

"I just don't get it now…you were ignorant to him, and now you suddenly want to know where he is, what is he doing, and if he is back yet"

"Hyung I was wrong…I should have listened to Aiden….I should have paid more attention to him…."

The elder sighed

"You won't go back to sleep until he's back are you?"

"You are correct…" they both hear a sneeze and a moan from outside and quickly headed an opened the door to find a small body against the pillar

"Aiden!" Dongho yelled, picking up the small teen bridal style. The boy was shivering due to the cold, his face paled at the sight of Dongho; he looks away and tries to get his bag. Soohyun grabbed it and told him to relax.

The two teens soon entered the shared room and the elder of the two set him down and a gasp escaped his lips

"Aiden, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…just leave me alo-"

"I'm sorry" Dongho cut Aiden off and continued "I'm sorry for not watching over you like I promised…" Aiden didn't look at him "Please…please look at me and tell me what happened…" the elder pleaded, sitting on the bed.

Soon Aiden turned to his hyung with hateful eyes, "What did I say before leaving the dorm?" he hissed, getting out of bed and almost out the door. He turns and looks at the latter "Good night…" he muttered before slamming the door shut and walks down the stairs. The teen soon fell asleep on the couch with a blanket and wrapped himself around in it for warmth.

As morning comes again Aiden wakes up before anyone within the dorm, he sighs and walks to the kitchen "I'm starving~" he whined before going through the cabinets and fridge and found the ingredients for a sandwich.

He looks at the clock and sees that it is five in the morning, "Wow…I didn't sleep much…" _of course not…_ he thought,

"Maybe I'll make food for everyone…." He whispered before doing so, today was Friday and he wanted to go to him hyung's MV shooting for 'Forbidden Love' he wanted to also learn the dance moves.

Within minutes he had finished eight sandwiches, minus the one he started eating, he wraps them all and labels before going into the laundry room within the dorm and grabbed his dry uniform. "Only half of the day…" I mumbled before opening the door only to be stopped by a small voice

"Aiden" he knew the voice, it sounded sad; but right now he wasn't in the mood for another semi-argument… he walks through the door and was nearly out

"Aiden wa-" and the door closed.

Dongho stared at the door, "Did I make him that mad?" he wondered, he looks at his phone for the fifth time since he had gotten up and still no reply from CC, _She must be sleeping…_he thought before he smells something wonderful in the kitchen.

Walking over he found seven sandwiches lined up on the counter and all labeled, the one that caught his eyes was his, and he smiled.

"I take it that he isn't that mad…" he mutters before packing his bag and headed out to his girlfriends house.

Aiden sat alone in his first class room, looking at the clock he sees that it is only an hour before everyone starts to come into the class room, he takes out his phone and texts Donghae to come to the room before first class starts.

Within moments Donghae knocks on the door frame and walks in, smiling "What's up?"

"Nothing, got bored…I should have stayed home longer…."

"Why didn't you?"

"…."

"Aiden you can't let Dongho bother yo-"

"He's not, let's not talk about him; where is the dead line for the talent show"

"Tomorrow at five…"

"Alright, that's all the time I need~"

"Oh no, what's your evil plan?"

"I wouldn't quite call it evil"

"Well whatever, what is it?"

"I want to set up couples for the event; it's on Valentine's Day"

"Aww, I see"

"And you're participating"

"WHAT?!" Aiden covered his ears,

"Hyung, I'll go deaf if you keep that up"

"Wae?"

"Because I need, six spots filled; I make one, with you two, my brother and his friends that would make five, I need one more person….any ideas?"

"Wait, setting up couples?"

"Deh"

"Add Kyuhyun! He could be with Sungmin!"

"Yes!" Aiden smiled taking out his note pad and started writing, Donghae looks over the teens shoulder curiously

_Eli – Kevin_

_Soohyun – Hoon_

_Kiseop_ _- AJ_

_Aiden – _

_Donghae – Eunhyuk_

_Kyuhyun – Sungmin_

_Song: As long as you love me_

"Aiden…"

"Hmm?"

"Where is Dongho's name?"

"I don't think he will join in"

"Aid-" the sound of the school bell soon went off, indicating that class starts in five minutes "I have to go, see you next class"

"Neh" Aiden said before pulling out his math book and a different note pad.

Right before the class started Aiden noticed that Dongho had come in late and sat in the seat behind the latter, Eunhyuk looked at Aiden whom seemed unfazed by the elder behind him, watching him.


End file.
